


Just Another Teenage Romance

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Feelings, Implied Sexual Assault, M/M, Slow Burn, Stubborn Males, angsty teenagers, loyal friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: High school AU.Chae Hyungwon transferred schools for reasons he doesn’t feel like sharing. He’s protective of his only two friends, Kihyun and Minhyuk. Problem is the jock Hyunwoo really wants to date Kihyun which means Shin Hoseok, jock extraordinaire, must get to the bottom of grouchy Hyungwon to help his friend. He definitely didn’t plan on developing feelings for the damn ice prince.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 156





	1. Ice Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this early since the next few days will be hectic and I won’t be home. Comments appreciated! Updates on twitter @InStanning

High school was easy when you were good looking. But that was the problem wasn’t it? The fake friends. The gossip. Who can you trust with your secrets? Chae Hyungwon was beautiful. His good looks made people stare and his long legs made people think he was a model. He was intelligent and got decent grades. He had transferred schools one year ago when his parents moved. From day 1 he came off like a huge asshole. Students swooned over his face but his personality was apparently awful. You see he didn’t want attention and he wasn’t a toy to be seen with either. His short, frosty answers turned many people off. They figured daydreaming about him was easier. But there was two males who he finally warmed up too. Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk. Kihyun was a feisty guy for his short height and his honor student status defined him to many. Minhyuk was hyper like a puppy and incredibly affectionate. It was actually Minhyuk who first approached Hyungwon and he was not deterred by his deadpan expressions. Before long Hyungwon had begrudgingly accepted Minhyuk since he was clearly not going away. From there Minhyuk brought Kihyun in to the mix. At first Kihyun and Hyungwon didn’t get along as well. But it was when Kihyun defended Hyungwon that he realized the shorter male came off as nagging when he cared. So he embraced him too. The two males knew how closed off Hyungwon was and why. His trust betrayed time and time again in his old school by his so called friends. He didn’t want to deal with emotional relationships but he had to admit having the two weirdos around was simply nice. 

Speaking of weirdos; Hyungwon was leaning against a row of lockers as a short, pastel pink haired male was digging through his own. His hair wasn’t supposed to be pink but a bet with Minhyuk had sealed his fate. Hyungwon refused to admit he looked cute with it; instead he simply arched a brow and shrugged. He could hear Kihyun angry cursing beside him as he tried to find the notes he borrowed from Minhyuk. Hyungwon tugged slightly at the tie he was wearing with the standard school uniform. He hated ties. Actually he hated uniforms but that’s life. Nine times out of ten he had his tie fixed by Kihyun because he always half assed it. Hyungwon had assumed the uniform with its drab blue coloring would actually decrease his looks but he was pretty sure he heard some girls saying he looked like a prince. Running a hand through his blonde hair he brushed it off his forehead and glanced at his friend again. “Are honor students supposed to curse?” He asked and received a death glare from mister pink hair. “Shut it Wonnie.” He hissed before triumphantly smiling as he pulled a notebook out. “Found it!” He slammed his locker shut which startled a group of girls nearby who glared at him. He waved sheepishly as Hyungwon returned the glare until the girls sort of scattered away. His face became neutral again when Kihyun turned around and they both fell instep with each other as they walked down the halls. “Minhyuk is already in class.” Kihyun said as he glanced up at his taller friend who hummed in response. 

They rounded a corner and Hyungwon had to grab Kihyun’s collar before he walked in to a human wall. Well okay he wasn’t a human wall but if Kihyun ran in to him he’d definitely barely feel it. Sohn Hyunwoo was leaning against the wall with his backpack at his feet as a muscular male was using a trophy case to fix his hair. Hyungwon immediately noticed that Hyunwoo was staring at Kihyun who was blushing hard. To tell you the truth Hyungwon had noticed Hyunwoo staring at his friend a lot and he wasn’t sure he trusted it. Both males were on the school basketball team and beloved by all. Shin Hoseok was an annoyingly good looking student with a muscular build and sweet gummy smile. His only supposed flaw, it wasn’t a flaw, was his ears which stuck out. But they actually made him cuter which was super annoying. Sohn Hyunwoo was surprisingly the captain of the team but you’d never guess it right away as he was the strong, silent type. He was tall like Hyungwon almost maybe an inch or so shorter. He had an easy smile with charming cheeks that became rounded when he’d smile. His eyes always had a calming glow that could put anyone at ease. It was his personality and talents that made him Captain. Hyungwon was considering smacking him if he didn’t quit eyeing his short friend. “Ah! I’m sorry Hyunwoo-hyung!” Kihyun immediately bowed at him as the taller male simply smiled. Hoseok leaned back to look at them once he fixed his black hair and laughed. “Kihyun-ssi I don’t think he’d have felt it.” He said with a chuckle afterwards. Hyunwoo rubbed at his nape while Kihyun nodded slightly. 

Hyungwon caught Hoseok’s eye but he simply stared at him with zero emotion on his face. He had no time for jocks or jocks that were stupidly good looking. He’d also seen him shirtless which didn’t help his disdain. “Kihyunnie let’s go.” Hyungwon reached out to steer his short friend around the two before they walked off. Kihyun was silent but Hyungwon noticed he was still red. “Seriously Ki? That guy?” He probably sounded grumpy but Kihyun didn’t react to it. “Huh what? What guy?” He answered a little too quickly. “Word of advice avoid jocks.” Hyungwon said quietly as he followed his shorter friend in to their classroom. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok watched the tall male and short male moving down the hall. He rolled his eyes and looked towards his gentle giant of a friend who was still staring at Kihyun’s retreating form. “Dude you realize ice queen is best friends with him right?” Hoseok said in a dry voice and rolled his eyes again at his friend’s soft smile. Damn his gentle heart. Hoseok couldn’t figure out what Hyungwon’s problem was. Okay sure he was really good looking and his lips were to die for but he was so stand offish that it just annoyed Hoseok. He never could pinpoint how exactly a super outgoing guy like Minhyuk and a nagging motherly honor student could be his friends but yet they were. Hoseok found Minhyuk amusing; he was friendly to everyone even the two delinquents who were currently headed their way. Okay they weren’t actually delinquents but they always seemed to be getting scolded by teachers. Jooheon flashed his dimpled smile at the two of them before hugging on to Hyunwoo, “Appa I missed you!” He sang loudly while the taller patted his head affectionately. His solemn looking friend broke in to a smile at the two. Changkyun was a different breed. A high school student with a starving artist look; his elegantly strong nose and charming features drew most in. He was friendly and the majority of the student body liked him. He was also with his orange haired friend Jooheon like all the time. Hoseok understood that at least. Hyunwoo and he were usually always around each other even on weekends. Hoseok’s mom was all he had and she worked all the time to support them. So he usually hung out with Hyunwoo or other members of the team until the evening. “Jooheon you know your real appa would be sad right now.” The deep voice that Changkyun owned did not match his face but Hoseok had gotten used to it. Hyunwoo still patted Jooheon who pouted at Changkyun. “Kyunnie is so mean.” They all rolled their eyes at that. “Oh hey I’m having a party this weekend you guys better come.” Jooheon pointed at the two jocks with a serious expression. Hoseok groaned in fake annoyance, “My schedule is so full.” Which earned him a pout from Jooheon before he laughed. Hyunwoo nodded at the two younger males, “We’ll be there Jooheonnie.” He was like Buddha sometimes even when the two younger students hung off his arms. They watched the two younger males shout in glee before skipping off down the hallway together. Hoseok was pretty sure he heard a teacher yell something at them. 

—————————————————————-

Minhyuk reclined in the shade under a tree in school grounds. It was lunch time and his two friends had finally made their way out to him. Kihyun handed him half a sandwich and sat by him. Hyungwon’s long legged form sat on the other side of him and stretched before laying back. They were used to their tall friend dozing off so neither said anything. “Did Joohoney invite you guys to his party?” Minhyuk’s voice broke the silence. Kihyun glanced at him with a judging look, “Joohoney? You nicknamed him?” Minhyuk smiled happily while nodding. “He’s such a cutie I can’t stand it” he sighed before remembering he’d asked a question, “anyways answer my question.” Kihyun shrugged his shoulders at that, “Yes he invited us, well he invited me I think he was too afraid to look Hyungwon in the eyes.” Kihyun said simply which earned a snort from the tall male lying down. Minhyuk patted Hyungwon’s thigh while clicking his tongue, “Wonnie you know if you smiled just a teeny bit more you wouldn’t frighten half the student body” Minhyuk was cooing at him, “You and your Ice Prince persona.” That earned a glare from Hyungwon but he also smiled subtly before closing his eyes again. 

They had been quietly eating when Minhyuk spoke up again, “Kihyunnie I think Hyunwoo is looking at you again.” His voice was teasing as he nudged the pink hair male by him. Hyungwon cracked an eye open as Kihyun cleared his throat loudly, “He probably thinks my hair looks dumb.” That made Hyungwon and Minhyuk look at each other before Minhyuk sighed loudly. “Kihyunnie you’re so dense for someone so smart.” He looked at Hyungwon now, “And you’ll never attract a suitor with that frosty look; my babies will never marry!” He faked sobbed behind his hands as Kihyun laughed loudly. Hyungwon sat up finally and stretched his arms above his head. True to his words Hyungwon caught sight of Hoseok and Hyunwoo leaning against the school building. Hyunwoo was not subtle about glancing in Kihyun’s direction and Hyungwon was startled to make eye contact with Hoseok. The jock just smirked at Hyungwon which irritated him. “I should slap that smile off his face.” He growled to Minhyuk and Kihyun. Used to their friend’s unfriendly nature Kihyun simply dusted his hands off with a shrug, “You could do worse.” Minhyuk was nodding at that. “I’ve had enough jocks to last me a lifetime trust me.” Hyungwon’s voice almost sounded bitter? Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk who was frowning at Hyungwon. The mood was tense for a second before Minhyuk spoke up, “That many? You saucy minx Wonnie I didn’t know you had it in you!” That resulted in Kihyun cackling while Hyungwon was pinching Minhyuk who didn’t get out of arms reach in time. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon finished shoving things in his locker at the end of the day. He wanted a nap. He had just shut said locker when he heard someone clear their throat by him. He glanced to the side and noticed Hoseok standing there. He internally cursed before turning to face the muscular jock. Arms crossing in front of him he raised a brow. Hoseok seemed to be annoyed at the not so friendly reception but smiled again nonetheless, “Hey Hyungwon-ssi!” He was trying to mirror friendliness so maybe Hyungwon would reign in that personality flaw. “What do you want Hoseok-ssi I’m busy.” Okay so much for that. He frowned, “Are you always this pleasant?” Wait he didn’t mean to say that. Hyungwon quirked a brow at the other male. “Yes always so you should go find...someone nice.” He said with a casual tone and that made Hoseok suspicious. But they had to wait as he came to fish for information. “Actually you’re great because I wanted to ask you something” Hoseok ignored the eye narrowing, “is your friend Yoo Kihyun single?” He asked it innocently enough. Now Hyungwon fully glared at the other, “Why?” Hoseok was taken aback at the curt response; had he offended him? “I’m asking for someone else not me so relax.” His patience worn thin he rolled his eyes at Hyungwon. He noticed Hyungwon’s face shifted slightly at that, “Whose asking?” Hoseok rolled his eyes again. “Forget it it’s not worth the torture.” He snapped more than he meant too but he was hungry and tired. He bowed his head slightly and turned on a heel to stroll back down the hallway. Hyungwon stood there blinking feeling slightly...insulted? He glared at the retreating back and turned; almost running in to Changkyun when he did. He was indifferent towards the younger male, he didn’t annoy him nor waste time with nonsense. But right now he was studying Hyungwon’s face. “Hyungwon-hyung it’s pretty obvious don’t you think?” He finally spoke in his deep voice before smiling at the tall male. Hyungwon looked at him with questions in his eyes but he walked off almost immediately after. What the hell was going on today?

His long legs took him out of the school quickly. He could see Minhyuk dodging Kihyun’s swatting hands from where he was. He felt his face twitch before he smiled. What a bunch of weirdos. He strolled up to them listening to Minhyuk whine at Kihyun about being mean to him. “Are you five?” They both looked up and noticed Hyungwon standing there. But instead of looking at them with irritation he was smiling. They smiled at him before each hooking an arm around his. “Let’s go eat snacks at Kihyunnie’s house!” Minhyuk said enthusiastically before they dragged Hyungwon away. 

—————————————————————-

Hoseok walked in to the gym to the sound of a basketball being dribbled. Hyunwoo was standing and practicing free throws by himself. Probably waiting for Hoseok. The muscular male walked up to his friend and watched as he practiced. “Hyungwon is so rude” Hoseok said with a grim look, “Are you sure you want to date his friend?” He looked at Hyunwoo who had turned to him. His damn Buddha self nodded immediately. “Yes I like him.” He shrugged at Hoseok’s look and returned to practicing. Hoseok watched him for a few minutes, “Why do you think he’s so grouchy?” Hyunwoo paused one dribbling to think. “I’m not sure, did you ask him?” He looked at Hoseok with a gentle smile. “I want to live to graduation.” He responded and stretched his tired arms above his head. He had no idea how to convince Hyunwoo to like someone else and deep down he didn’t want too. He could see how smitten his friend was with the short honor student and it was cute. Then you had his evil step mother biting everyone’s heads off. Hoseok laughed at his own thoughts before poking at Hyunwoo, “Let’s go eat.” He said with a whine to his voice. Hyunwoo looked at him and smiled. “Ramen?” Hyunwoo questioned while passing the basketball to Hoseok. “Yesssss!” He looked like an enthusiastic child compared to his actual age. The two males continued passing the ball back and forth as they exited the gym together. 

They laughed about something as they made their way to the bus stop they’d take to Hyunwoo’s house. Their attention was pulled by a loud voice screeching and they looked over to see Minhyuk being strangled by Kihyun. Hyungwon was standing at the bus stop watching them and rubbing at his forehead. Kihyun finally let up and jogged back up to Hyungwon as soon as the two jocks had walked up. Minhyuk shoved in to Kihyun playfully while looking at Hoseok and Hyunwoo with his giant, happy smile. He bowed his head in greeting, “Hoseok-hyung, Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun looked over at them and waved a small hand. Of course once Hyunwoo and him made eye contact he turned red. Hyungwon finally glanced in their direction and barely nodded. Hoseok considered throttling him but decided against it when he felt Hyunwoo nudge him. His friend eyed Hoseok as if he knew what he was thinking. Okay maybe Hoseok should not throttle the skinnier guy. The five of them waited for the bus but kept to their own groups. Kihyun was explaining something to Hyungwon who was actually smiling at the shorter male. Hoseok studied him from the side. He was really good looking. Even more so when he smiled. It was a shame he was hell bent on scaring everyone away. Minhyuk laughed loudly at Kihyun’s explanation and Hoseok could see Hyunwoo smiling to himself. Oh god he really was smitten wasn’t he? Hoseok wasn’t sure he could put up with Hyungwon’s attitude but if it meant his best friend would get to date the guy he liked well who was Hoseok to stop him? Hoseok took one last look at Hyungwon before boarding the bus behind Hyunwoo.


	2. Gotta Start Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has a realization once he sees a different side to Hyungwon. Minor ShowKi included :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this while laying in a motel room while my friend is asleep LOL we’re going to a concert tomorrow so I won’t be able to update until Wednesday or Thursday

Hyungwon hated being up early. Absolutely despised it. Would not recommend. Yet he somehow managed to slowly fall out of bed early every day because he wanted to meet up with Kihyun and Minhyuk. It made sense Kihyun was at school bright and early but he never did figure out why Minhyuk was there. Sometimes he thought it was to keep Kihyun company. Hyungwon noticed that while Minhyuk was loud and happy; Kihyun was actually more withdrawn. Sure he had a feisty temper but Hyungwon would see him working on stuff instead of socializing. He forced his long legs in to his uniform pants, deciding to wear his blonde hair down today because he slept in a few minutes longer. One more glance in the mirror and out the door he went. Backpack on his back and a grimace as soon as the sun hit his face. Was he a vampire in another life? Hyungwon rubbed his arms as he made his way to his bus stop. He felt his phone buzz and noticed it was a text from Kihyun asking if he was on his way. Once they’d become friends Kihyun immediately took Hyungwon under his wing with almost a motherly nature. Hyungwon would be lying if he said he didn’t like it but he still pretended to be annoyed. You know for appearance sake. After replying quickly with curse words of how annoying morning was he ended the text saying he’d be there in ten minutes. Sometimes he’d get off a stop early just to walk and think. There were times he felt overwhelmed, memories tried to claw their way to the surface. Hyungwon refused to let them. The past was hurtful but his present wasn’t so bad. His friends, even if it was just the two, made him happy. They were so full of life that Hyungwon wanted to be around them all the time; if only to live vicariously through them. 

This time however he did not get off early. He responsibly rode the bus to his stop to walk roughly two minutes down a side road until he saw his school gates. Standing patiently at the gates was a short, pink haired male beside a black haired male who was currently acting out whatever he was explaining. Kihyun spotted Hyungwon first and waved at him. Which got Minhyuk’s attention and he too waved enthusiastically at the tall male. Hyungwon smiled at the ground before allowing his face to become stoic. It was a ritual for him now; putting his mask on. Minhyuk and Kihyun both walked on either side of Hyungwon. “Damn Wonnie did you even sleep? You look like you’re going to fall asleep any second.” Minhyuk said and poked Hyungwon in the side. He swatted at the male who responded with a laugh. “You know I hate mornings.” He said with an eye roll. Kihyun looked at the two with a brow raised and tsking them. “You know going to sleep early helps.” Hyungwon and Minhyuk shared a look before they both said “yes eomma”. Kihyun swatted at both of them as they ran inside the building cackling. 

Their day was mostly uneventful. Kihyun was incredibly proud of the grade he got on a surprise quiz and Minhyuk was muttering something about changing his name so he could move to a farmland. Hyungwon made a sympathetic noise at him as the three males walked outside. They managed to get their usual spot in the shade of a tree as Kihyun opened up a box lunch he made. He passed around rice balls to his friends and leaned back on one hand. “Kihyun I should just marry you and be a house husband.” Minhyuk said still gloomy from his quiz result. He didn’t do bad of course but he always gave himself a hard time if he felt less than perfect. Kihyun snorted and gestured at Hyungwon, “What about him?” He said while the tall male shook his head. “I don’t know we could adopt him or something” Minhyuk had continued on as if ignoring Hyungwon’s looks, “Or maybe have an affair with him I’ll figure it out.” Kihyun stared at his friend before cackling. Hyungwon massaged his own temples when Minhyuk had joined in on the laughter. 

Damn he loved his dumb friends. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok whined at Hyunwoo as they sat in the lunchroom. Jooheon and Changkyun had plopped down at their table with them but paid no attention to Hoseok’s complaints. Hyunwoo continued munching on his food while looking at Hoseok. “You’re telling me you want to ask Kihyun on a date” Hoseok was ticking off his fingers as he spoke, “but you also want to invite the ice prince along so he can see you’re serious about Kihyun” Hyunwoo was still chewing, “and you think Minhyuk should come so you roped poor Jooheon in it too?” After Hoseok had finally finished Hyunwoo nodded. “I don’t mind Appa, I’ll help you.” Jooheon said while leaning against Hyunwoo. Hoseok groaned and rubbed his face. “Kihyun and Minhyuk are fine but Chae Hyungwon will probably stab me with a straw at some point.” Hoseok angrily stabbed at his food while grumbling. “I’d go but I bruise easily.” Changkyun’s voice spoke up and Hoseok sent him a death glare. “Hoseokkie-hyung I don’t think a straw would damage your guns anyways.” Changkyun was squeezing Hoseok’s bicep while talking. Hyunwoo finally sat his spoon down and studied Hoseok thoughtfully. “Hoseok you know I’m not good with expressing myself” Hoseok could feel the guilt rising as Hyunwoo spoke, “I’d feel better if you were there.” And there it was. Hoseok was a charmer. He had a way with words that could woo most anyone. He knew Hyunwoo was the opposite in a charmingly awkward sort of way. “Ughhh fine but you better buy me ramen as I nurse my wounds” Hoseok finally said while sighing, “both the physical and emotional ones.” He heard Jooheon start laughing but ignored him in favor of smiling at Hyunwoo who looked very happy. Alright Chae Hyungwon prepare yourself. Hoseok was determined now. He’d smash those ice walls or die trying. 

—————————————————————

Hoseok leaned by Hyunwoo’s locker as the male finished going through it for his textbook. After lunch they didn’t have much time to talk but since they had a free period now Hoseok figured he should at least hear Hyunwoo’s plan of action. “So when do you plan on asking him?” Hoseok said while watching other students walk by. He winked at a few girls who squealed. “Oh” Hyunwoo’s calm voice spoke up, “I guess I could do it now?” Hoseok dropped his head down for a moment before looking at his friend again. “How much have you planned this out?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Hyunwoo who rubbed his nape sheepishly. “Well I didn’t get the idea until this morning.” He responded completely honest. Hoseok wondered if it was too late to get a new best friend. He would have said something mean to Hyunwoo but he noticed his friend shifting uncomfortably. That was new. Hoseok smiled at him in a way to reassure him, “I know he’s usually in the library during free period, I bet if you go now he’ll be alone.” Hoseok was a great wingman. He saw Hyunwoo perk up at the suggestion before agreeing. He waved at his awkward friend while he jogged away to go find Kihyun. Hoseok rubbed at his forehead for a moment in thought. He knew Hyunwoo had crushed on Kihyun for awhile now. It took Hoseok ages to convince him that Kihyun wasn’t out of his league just because he was smart. Hyunwoo wasn’t dumb but Hoseok figured the whole honor student thing got in his head. It would have all went swimmingly until Hyungwon had transferred to their school. It was back to square one all over again. He had thought Hyungwon as not much of an obstacle until he actually was around him. The tall, really good looking, male was the opposite of a prince. He was more like an angry dragon. Hoseok couldn’t figure out why the tall male was hell bent on keeping everyone away from him. He’d even assumed Minhyuk and Kihyun would be chased away. But in a surprising twist the icy male had allowed them in. One day he was always alone like an untouchable treasure and the next he suddenly had two goofy sidekicks hanging around him. 

Hoseok refused to admit that Hyungwon was gorgeous when he smiled. He would have flirted with the male but the venomous look he gave Hoseok the first day they met ruined that. Sometimes he wondered if it was because he was a jock? He knew Hyungwon was pleasant to Jooheon and Changkyun. Granted Hoseok was pretty sure Minhyuk had a crush on Jooheon and his cute dimples. But he even seemed wary of Hyunwoo; which made no sense because the male was like a teddy bear with a Buddha personality. Hoseok had tried to find out more about the tall blonde but he couldn’t get much. Rumors where something had happened at his old school but that could be anything. He felt annoyed that his thoughts were being consumed by this so he figured he’d walk down to the library and see if Hyunwoo was successful. 

It didn’t take him long to get to the library; he had speed walked okay? Like a nervous mother hen. He smoothly entered trying to draw little attention to himself. He was just going to find Hyunwoo and then leave. Strolling quietly through rows and rows of bookshelves he finally peeked out at the tables the students used to study or do homework. Hoseok’s eyes found Hyunwoo immediately. He didn’t appear to be in distress. On the contrary he was standing with Yoo Kihyun and talking. They had to be whispering since no one paid any attention. Was he holding books for Kihyun? Oh Hyunwoo you romantic ball of mush. Hoseok felt relieved at the sight and was going to leave when a voice spoke up from behind him. “What is your friend up too?” Crap. He recognized the voice as belonging to one Chae Hyungwon. He must have came to find Kihyun. Hoseok smoothly turned and looked at Hyungwon. The tall male’s expression was unreadable. Crap. “A little birdy told me he was asking Kihyun-ssi on a date.” He responded back casually. “Why?” Hoseok probably looked as confused as that question sounded. He stared at Hyungwon like he was an alien, “Because he likes him? That’s what normal people do with their crush.” He noticed Hyungwon’s stoic expression changed for a second but it was too quick for Hoseok to pinpoint. “Kihyun-ah is smart but he’s trusting” Hyungwon spoke slowly as if he was considering his words for once, “if Hyunwoo is messing with him or if you’re both messing with him” Hyungwon paused before staring Hoseok in the eye, “I’ll make sure you suffer.” Hoseok was for once silent. Why did Hyungwon look worried? He knew he’d only been in their school for a year but ask anyone and they’d all say the same thing. Hyunwoo was sweet, he was loyal, he was kind, and he looked out for others even if they weren’t on his basketball team. Why would Hyungwon think the male was even capable of being mean? 

Hoseok watched Hyungwon who didn’t flinch nor look away at the intense eye contact. “Hyungwon-ssi I don’t know what you think is going to happen” Hoseok responded quietly, “but Hyunwoo has liked Kihyun-ssi for a long time and he’d never hurt him nor anyone.” He sighed before continuing, “I don’t know what your problem is with the basketball team but you’re overdoing it.” Hoseok’s voice stayed the same throughout. Hyungwon looked skeptical and slightly irritated. “I know what ‘good’ people are capable of.” He said the word good with disdain, like it physically hurt him to reply. Hoseok blinked in confusion again before feeling a small moment of enlightenment. When an animal is cornered or hurt it lashes out at everyone. Even those who’d save it. Hoseok furrowed his brows and stared at Hyungwon. “Did someone hurt you?” Should he have asked that? No. But Hoseok was good at flirting not being a therapist. Hyungwon’s face lost any emotion to it. He looked at the bookshelf he was by before responding, “It’s none of your business.” Before gliding past Hoseok. Hoseok watched him go and felt slightly bad for even asking. Hyungwon could just be a grumpy person for all he knew. But he’d seen his face change for a moment which meant he was probably hiding something or from something. And the key to unlocking his guarded walls was figuring that out. Hoseok turned and left the library; hoping Hyunwoo would have good news later.

—————————————————————

Hyungwon felt uneasy. Kihyun had been babbling nonstop to Minhyuk and him as they walked to Kihyun’s house. Hyunwoo had definitely been asking Kihyun on a date earlier. The pink haired male was ecstatic. Hyungwon was still uneasy. Minhyuk was discussing outfit ideas with Kihyun as Hyungwon barely listened. He knew firsthand what could happen when a popular and beloved jock had a ‘crush’ on you. He felt a cold sweat start before he was pulled from his own thoughts by someone yelling his name. “Yah Chae Hyungwon!” Minhyuk looked annoyed as he said it and Kihyun was still daydreaming. Hyungwon blinked, “What? What is it Minhyukkie?” He asked with an apologetic expression. “Ugh both of you are daydreaming when you should be focused on what you’re wearing!” Minhyuk placed a hand to his forehead and looked like he was going to disown the two males. They made their way inside Kihyun’s house before immediately seeking refuge in his oddly tidy room. Kihyun fell back on his bed while Minhyuk went straight over to dig through his clothes. Hyungwon sat down on the floor before he realized Minhyuk had gestured at them both. “Wait what do you mean we should focus on outfits?” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with a scowl, “why am I getting involved?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes at his friend’s expression. “Did you not hear our cute Kihyunnie earlier? We’re invited too.” Minhyuk looked at him like he was a toddler who asked dumb questions. Kihyun finally piped up then while sitting up on his bed, “Hyunwoo wants you two to go too since he’ll have Jooheon-ssi and Hoseok-hyung with him.” Kihyun knew Hyungwon had been spacing out since they left school but he’d been sure he heard that part. 

Hyungwon stared at them. He stared at them and willed for something to hit their heads. “Are you insane?” Hyungwon said with a deadpan expression. “I can’t stand Shin Hoseok.” He said scowling all over again. Minhyuk glanced back at him while holding up two shirts with a raised brow, “You’ve said like three words to Hoseok-hyung how do you know you don’t like him?” Damn Minhyuk was good with logic sometimes. And Hyungwon did not want to bring up what he had worked so hard to bury. “I can just tell by his looks, he’s probably a huge player.” Hyungwon waved a hand dismissively. He tried to ignore Kihyun’s stare, “We didn’t say to go out with him Wonnie” Damn that hamster for catching that, “and Hyunwoo seemed determined to have him come too for whatever reason.” Kihyun chewed on his lip and Hyungwon felt like a jerk. Hyungwon sighed loudly and let his body lay down on the floor. “Alright Kihyunnie I’ll go.” He finally gave in. Kihyun had been so happy and Hyungwon figured he could keep an eye on Hyunwoo while there anyways. His heart hurt at the idea that Kihyun would fall prey to what he did. He may have unseen wounds but he wouldn’t let his friends suffer. He’d protect them. 

—————————————————————

This was a TERRIBLE idea. Hyungwon was going to get frown lines at this rate. You want to know why it was terrible? Because Hyungwon did not consider they’d be in casual clothes and not their uniforms. And he was pretty sure if Hoseok moved too fast his shirt would rip. Hoseok had shown up wearing a form fitting black long sleeved button down and skinny jeans that should be ILLEGAL. His black hair was styled off his forehead and to be quite honest Hyungwon might have done a double take. Hyunwoo was wearing a dark blue button down with dark jeans. His brown hair was up and spiked towards the front. He looked good but also adorable. Jooheon showed up in a supreme tshirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. His orange hair stood out from his lack of color in clothes and Hyungwon was concerned Minhyuk was going to faint. 

Hyungwon of course was true to his own nature when it came to clothes. A flowing long sleeve black shirt and black skinny jeans with holes on the thighs. He wore black boots with a tiny heel. His hair was parted slightly in the middle but hanging down. He had paired a black choker with the look and caught himself grinning when Hoseok’s eyes widened. Eat your heart out muscle boy. Kihyun had a white tshirt on with some obscure water color splashes on it, he had a black long sleeves undershirt on as well and his legs encased in light blue skinny jeans. He’d styled his pink hair off his forehead and Hyungwon thought he’d combust if he blushed any harder in front of Hyunwoo. At least Minhyuk’s golden shimmery shirt and black jeans made sense. He kept his hair down but Hyungwon noticed he suspiciously looked like he was wearing lip stain. Oh tonight was going to be a long night. He knew for sure they’d get food together but whatever happened afterwards was still up in the air. Hyungwon glanced around at their group; noting that Kihyun and Hyunwoo both had stupid grins on their faces as they walked and talked. Minhyuk had an arm thrown around Jooheon and was taking selfies with him while trying to walk in a straight line. 

That left Hoseok and him. They brought up the rear. Hyungwon looked through his peripherals at Hoseok and realized he was staring at him. “What are you looking at?” Hyungwon asked while still looking straight ahead. He noticed Hoseok didn’t respond so he looked him dead in the eye for a moment. “You-you look amazing.” Hoseok had said it but by the way his ears turned red he probably meant to keep it in. Hyungwon opened his mouth but snapped it closed. He better not be blushing. He looked to his left so Hoseok couldn’t see his face. He heard the other clear his throat and mutter a ‘sorry’. Ugh was that disappointment he felt? Hyungwon actually shrugged instead of spitting acid at him. He didn’t know why. And that bothered him. After a five minute walk they managed to find a ramen restaurant. Hoseok went from teenager to five year old clapping with glee at the menu. Jooheon laughed at his hyung while he and Minhyuk shared a menu. The infectious happiness radiating off Hoseok made Hyungwon’s lips twitch but he hid it by taking a drink of soda. So the jock was simple? He should have expected that he supposed. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were actually discussing their choices as if they were about to perform surgery. Minhyuk must have heard because he scoffed and said loudly, “Just get married.” Which earned him a nice shin kick from Hyungwon’s boots. Kihyun turned red and sniffed haughtily at Minhyuk. “Shut up.” Was all he came up with which made Hyungwon choke on a laugh. Hoseok staring at him in confusion made him regret that. 

The restaurant was surprisingly a great idea. The three males cracked jokes and Hyunwoo had to fend off Hoseok from his ramen. Even Hyungwon’s face relaxed after awhile. Maybe it was the easygoing atmosphere or the way his friends laughed that made Hyungwon ease out of his frosty mask. Hyungwon watched Kihyun and Hyunwoo talk quietly to each other while Minhyuk and Jooheon had an impromptu eating contest. Seeing them all so happy and cute made Hyungwon feel a slash of sadness. How long had it been since he was happy with someone? He refused to let his mind wander so instead he stirred his straw in his drink. It wasn’t long until he felt eyes on him. He looked over at Hoseok just to confirm it was him. Their eyes met and Hyungwon gave him a questioning look. Hoseok looked confused at the lack of scowl on the blonde’s face. “What is it?” Hyungwon’s low voice finally asked. Why the hell was Hoseok staring? He saw the other male’s ears turning red, “Oh it’s just you’re really cute when you smile.” Hyungwon stared at Hoseok. The other simply shrugged as if to say he said what he said and meant it. Relief flooded Hyungwon when the table was finally paying for their food. He wanted to put distance between himself and the weird jock. 

The six of them decided to stroll around to work off the insane amount of carbs they inhaled. Of course Kihyun and Hyunwoo were sticking together like glue; their flirting was so obvious it was almost annoying. Minhyuk and Jooheon kept messing with each other and running around the rest of them. Hyungwon shoved his hands in his pockets and watched them all. He felt like a fraud. Unable to draw forth happiness that mirrored the other’s. He didn’t notice when Hoseok slowed down enough to walk beside him. The muscular male studied the blonde. He looked troubled but Hoseok knew he’d never say why. It wasn’t long before the six of them came upon a crowded street with vendors all around. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were looking at food, no surprise there, while Minhyuk had somehow found a dog being walked and was petting it happily. Jooheon was standing by him and he looked amused. Hyungwon looked around briefly at all the people moving around before the hair on his nape stood up. Those familiar eyes. That smirk. Hyungwon felt his body freeze. He vaguely heard Hoseok say something to him. Those hands; so destructive. Kihyun must have heard Hoseok calling out as he looked back at them with a frown. 

Hyungwon slowly stepped back as if a monster was stalking him. His own monster. He heard Hoseok call his name again. “I have-I have to go.” Hyungwon said without looking at Hoseok or his friends. Minhyuk was moving towards him confused but Hyungwon continued stepping backwards until he could turn on his heels. For once his long legs were useful again and he sprinted away. Breath burning in his lungs. The people, the buildings all a blur. His nightmare closing in. Hyungwon kept running until he felt his legs go weak and he stumbled. Someone caught his arm from behind and the fear swept over his body. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled with a crack in his voice. “Hyungwon-ssi it’s me” that voice was not a monster, “it’s Hoseok.” He yanked his arm free which caused him to fall back on his butt. He sat there staring at his boots as a familiar pair of shoes was in front of him. Hoseok crouched down and looked at him with concern. Hyungwon breathed in and out shakily before looking at Hoseok. “Don’t.” He said it quietly. Hoseok looked confused, “don’t what?” He said. “Don’t look at me like that.” Hyungwon said it bitterly pulling his long legs up to his chest. Safe in his space. Hoseok blinked still confused at the whole thing, “How am I looking? I don’t understand Hyungwon-ssi.” He had confusion written on his face and Hyungwon didn’t know why that irritated him. “Like you care.” He said with a harsh laugh, “don’t look at me like you care.” He looked away from Hoseok now. Glancing around to determine where he was. “I do care.” Hoseok’s soft voice reached his ears but Hyungwon didn’t respond. After another heartbeat of a moment the taller male finally stood. He hugged his torso and glared at Hoseok. “Stop caring, go back with your friends.” He ignored the looks Hoseok gave him. “Hyungwon-ssi what happened? Why did you run?” Apparently Hoseok wasn’t giving up? Hyungwon felt even more annoyed with his stubbornness. “I’m tired I’m going home.” How could he answer that? No one would believe him anyways they never believed him. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore he couldn’t stand to see their looks. 

He started walking then still hugging his torso tightly. It took him a second to realize there was another set of feet walking by him. He scowled and looked to his side at Hoseok. “What are you doing?” He hissed. Why the hell did Hoseok not leave. “Walking you home.” He said it casually as if Hyungwon wasn’t staring daggers at him. Hyungwon stopped walking and turned towards him with an angry look, “Why the hell do you not get it? Why do you insist on bothering me?!” He felt agitated like he couldn’t stand being in his own skin. Hoseok sighed and faced Hyungwon, “I can’t get it because I don’t know what it is.” His voice stayed level. Hyungwon bit his lip in frustration. “Quit bothering me. You’re annoying and if I look at you for one more second I’ll punch you.” Hyungwon kept his scowl on his face. Hoseok studied him closely for a few seconds, nothing discernible on his features at Hyungwon’s words.

After those few seconds Hoseok stepped closer. Staring down Hyungwon he simply said, “Then hit me because I’m not going anywhere” His voice was calm as he spoke even with Hyungwon glaring, “I’m walking you home because I care.” Hyungwon yelled in frustration. But Hoseok didn’t flinch. He was going crazy dealing with this damn jock! Why the hell did he have to care? Hyungwon turned abruptly again and started walking. Extending his long legs in a way that would make Hoseok have to fast walk. The male was quiet beside him as they walked. Hyungwon refused to look in his direction. He stopped again. Staring straight ahead for a moment Hyungwon finally turned to look at Hoseok with a pained expression, “Please” His voice was soft for once, “I just want to be alone.” He saw Hoseok look conflicted. When Hyungwon began walking again it was only his foot steps he could hear. He wasn’t sure why he felt alone. 

—————————————————————-

Hoseok had called his friends as he watched the tall male disappear around a corner. He relayed the information before heading to his own house. That night Hoseok sat on his bed and thought. Hyungwon was fine and then suddenly he wasn’t. Hoseok thought about the situation and realized Hyungwon had been staring at a group of students near them. He wasn’t sure what school they were from. But the emotions that ran through Hyungwon’s eyes at the time were anything but good. Hoseok chewed on his lip. He himself didn’t know why he kept pushing. For some reason the ice prince with his sad, defeated eyes had bothered him. His heart hurt for a moment. Hyungwon had looked so happy earlier. Ugh it was driving him crazy! Why couldn’t he concentrate on anything else?!

When school came round Hoseok half expected to not see Hyungwon. So he was genuinely surprised to see the tall male leaning against a locker by Kihyun’s. Obviously waiting for the shorter male. Hoseok slowed his steps for a moment before speeding back up. He stepped in front of Hyungwon who looked at him with indifference. “Hyungwon-ssi are you feeling okay?” He watched the tall male raise a brow in amusement. “Why would you think I wasn’t feeling okay?” He responded with a smirk. Hoseok had to remind himself of what had happened so he wouldn’t throttle the male. “You saw some students and freaked” Hoseok said with an annoyed look, “why else would I ask.” He noticed Hyungwon had froze when he responded. “Hoseok-ssi mind your damn business.” He finally hissed before shoving past the jock, obviously abandoning waiting for Kihyun. 

Hoseok turned and watched the tall male storming away before quietly muttering, “For some reason you’ve become my business.”


	3. Why Do You Seem Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is coming to the realization he may like Hyungwon more than he wants to admit. And he desperately wants to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Updates on twitter at @InStanning

He couldn’t breathe. Hands, darkness, and fear. Clawing at him. His name being called? What voice was that? Did the monster try to trick him? He heard it again. 

Hyungwon woke with a gasp. He was laying in the shade of a large tree in a pretty park. Minhyuk and Kihyun were hovering over him with worried faces. Oh yes they had been hanging out today. It was the weekend and they spent a lot of time together. Hyungwon rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Hey Wonnie did you have a bad dream?” Kihyun asked with a sad look. Minhyuk patted Hyungwon’s shoulders as he shrugged. “I guess. It happens, probably that movie I watched last night.” A lie but it was better than nothing. Minhyuk easily accepted that with a nod as he watched a lot of scary movies. Kihyun eyed his friend for a moment before finally nodding. They had been running around before stopping to relax in the park. Kihyun’s phone buzzed and he looked at it with an excited face. Hyungwon had a feeling he knew who was on the other end. Ever since their date Kihyun and Hyunwoo have texted each other constantly. According to Kihyun he had yet to ask him to be his boyfriend but he was confident it would happen soon. Hyungwon stretched and leaned against Minhyuk as they waited for Kihyun to say something. “Oh Hyunwoo-hyung wants to know if we’re still going to Jooheon’s tonight?” Hyungwon wasn’t sure he would hear the answer as he was still staring at his phone with the same goofy grin. “Oh my honey~” Minhyuk sang and hugged Hyungwon to him. He grimaced at the excited male who was squeezing the air out of him as Kihyun raised a brow at them. “Are you guys dating?” Kihyun asked suspiciously and even Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. “Pfft I’m playing hard to get my silly hamster boy.” He said with a huff which made Kihyun scowl at him, “Is that why you hugged him for five minutes straight yesterday?” Hyungwon snorted at Kihyun’s words as Minhyuk looked playfully offended. “It’s all part of my plan you wouldn’t understand.” He sniffed and pushed Hyungwon away from him. “Whatever you say Minnie.” Hyungwon replied and nudged the male gently. 

“Soo back to my original question” Kihyun said with a serious look, “are we going? Better question is Wonnie going?” Hyungwon felt both of them look at him. He sighed and looked away from them. He pretended to not feel Minhyuk tugging his sleeve. “Wonnie we won’t go without you.” Kihyun’s voice spoke up. “Yeah we’ll just hang out with you, never get married, and all live in a house together with cats.” Minhyuk said with a dramatic shrug. “If that’s the case I’m going.” Hyungwon said quickly which made Kihyun start laughing. Minhyuk looked offended again which finally made Hyungwon start laughing as well. I mean what are the odds Hoseok would even go? 

—————————————————————-

Good, the odds were good. Hyungwon had arrived at Jooheon’s house at about 9pm with Minhyuk in tow. He had to wait for the male to change his outfit five times before he finally was ready to go. Hyungwon had simply laid on the floor watching his friend panic for an hour about how his butt looked in certain jeans before finally throwing something at him. Actually Minhyuk looked great tonight and Hyungwon had told him that about fifteen times before threatening to leave him behind. They both strolled in to the dimpled male’s house; one was incredibly enthusiastic and the other was contemplating running down the road. Hyungwon was removing his boots when he heard Kihyun’s voice speaking from the kitchen. Hyunwoo’s gentle voice spoke up right after and Hyungwon had to stop himself from smiling. Kihyun sounded like he was about to murder Changkyun and sweet ol’ Hyunwoo was currently soothing the short male’s anger. Ugh Hyungwon hated admitting they were kind of cute together. Hyunwoo had still seemed like a sweet, awkward soul but Hyungwon still felt that anxiety in his stomach that it was all a ruse. He’d hit that broad shouldered male with a bat if he hurt Kihyun. The imagery made Hyungwon chuckle and a voice spoke up right after that made his hands pause. “You look amused.” Hoseok’s voice wasn’t judging but it did sound like he was teasing him. Hyungwon steeled his face and stood, using his height to his own advantage to look at Hoseok. 

“Just imagining a life as a delinquent.” He said cooly before brushing past Hoseok to join his friends in the kitchen. Was Jooheon staring at Minhyuk? Hyungwon stared at him until the other must have sensed it and turned red as their eyes met. Oh good lord. Hyungwon felt a pair of eyes looking at him and he merely glanced in the most obvious direction. Hoseok was studying him as if unaware that Hyungwon had noticed. Or maybe he was aware and simply growing too confident? Hyungwon felt slightly unsettled knowing that Hoseok already seemed suspicious of the way he had acted a few days ago on that damn date. He had barely slept that night thinking about it. Turning away from the jock he raised a brow as Jooheon handed him a beer. “How?..” Hyungwon began asking before the orange haired male pointed at Changkyun with his thumb. The younger male seemed way too proud of his shenanigans but Hyungwon figured trying to find out how he’d done it would be headache inducing. Kihyun reached for a can but was very casually intercepted by Hyunwoo who looked at the shorter male innocently. Did they plan on being cutesy all night? Minhyuk must have felt the same as he said, “Get a room!” From his perch on the counter. Jooheon was leaning very close to Minhyuk’s leg watching with amusement as the pink haired male became red. Changkyun was laughing from where he sat and even Hoseok was looking amused. Good he was distracted. Maybe Hyungwon wouldn’t have to worry about questions from the muscular jock. 

They had moved in to the living room and spread out comfortably. “Is your parents going to be gone all weekend Jooheon-ssi?” Kihyun asked as he sat by Hyunwoo on the couch. They both looked awkward as if trying to not lean in to each other but also trying to subtly be close. “Yep! Their honeymoon is coming up so they’re on a little vacation or something.” The orange haired male shrugged casually. Changkyun was leaning against the couch while sitting on the ground, “Yay let’s trash the house!” He said enthusiastically before getting hit with a couch pillow by Jooheon. “I will find a new best friend Kyunnie.” He said with a glare as the rest of them laughed. Changkyun pouted at Jooheon for his comment. Obviously they’d never find a better best friend in anyone else but each other. Hoseok patted Changkyun’s head from where he sat while making an understanding hum noise. After that the evening had ran pretty smoothly. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had apparently gotten over their awkward stage as Kihyun’s legs were in Hyunwoo’s lap. The taller male was poking and messing with Kihyun who was fake whining as if not enjoying the attention. Hyungwon had caught sight of Changkyun making a fake gagging motion at the two. Minhyuk was in a very heated discussion over potato chip flavors with Jooheon and Hoseok. He was even gesturing wildly while trying to explain his own reasoning for liking a specific flavor. 

Hyungwon tried to relax as he sat stretched legged on the ground. The beer had made his anxiety worse and he just listened to the conversations around him instead of joining. He didn’t have much to add anyways. His mind kept wandering the longer he sat there and he kept chastising himself mentally each time. Now was not the time. He was startled for a moment out of his own thoughts when loud music began blasting through the room courtesy of a very happy Changkyun. The younger male danced around the room as Kihyun began rubbing his temples in irritation. Minhyuk was immediately amused with the situation and joined Changkyun in the sudden dance party. Jooheon seized the opportunity to join and was pulled in to a version of the tango that was completely incorrect but Minhyuk was having fun so it made sense. They danced around the living room with Changkyun for awhile as the rest of the men groaned at their horrendous moves. 

It was incredibly late when they all made the decision to camp out together in the living room. More like Jooheon had pouted until they gave in. Kihyun and Hyungwon had helped gather blankets for the floor while Hyunwoo carried pillows behind them. After awhile they all managed to finally lay down in the dark. Jooheon had claimed a spot by Minhyuk and Changkyun. Kihyun was by Hyunwoo as expected. Somehow Hoseok had found his way sleeping up on the couch and Hyungwon had covered himself in blankets near his friends. They all whispered jokes to one another for another thirty minutes until sleep claimed them one by one. Hyungwon was the last to sleep but he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t sleep well lately which was another reason he’d doze off during lunch or free period. He rolled around for quite some time. He felt himself sigh, wondering if he should go home but he figured his friends would get upset. He had sat up at one point to survey the living room; even though it was pretty dim in there he could make out who was where. Changkyun had somehow ended up upside down from his original position so his feet where were his head had been. Jooheon was lying on his back with one of Minhyuk’s legs thrown over his hips. Hyunwoo had Kihyun tucked in to his chest and even in sleep they both looked content. Hyungwon glanced at the couch to see Hoseok’s peaceful sleep face. He looked almost serene which made Hyungwon want to roll him off the couch. He smiled at the image before laying back down; allowing restless sleep to claim him. 

—————————————————————

It had been a few hours before they all conked out when Hoseok was roused from his sleep. It took him a second to gather his wits and he sat up on the couch. He caught the tail end of Hyungwon moving around with a whimper in his sleep before the tall male had startled awake. Hoseok quickly laid back down as Hyungwon looked around the room. He pretended to sleep but opened his eyes when he heard the quiet foot steps go by the couch. Hoseok rolled off the couch surprisingly silently for someone as muscular as himself. He peered over the couch and saw a tall shadowy form move off to the front door. Hyungwon? Was he leaving? Hoseok realized it was like 3am and that was probably not exactly the safest time to wander around. Plus he had a feeling the other was emotional in some way. Hoseok waited until he heard the door open and close before he jumped quickly to his own shoes to follow. Hyungwon had obviously not got very far when he picked up on Hoseok’s footsteps. “Where are you going?” Hoseok finally asked once he realized the taller male had slowed down to stop. Hyungwon didn’t answer at first before his dry voice reached Hoseok’s ears, “It’s none of your business what I do.” He definitely sounded agitated. Hoseok pinched the bridge of his nose for a second. “I get I’m not your favorite person but it’s 3am.” He finally answered surprised he didn’t sound more irritated. Hyungwon turned slightly so Hoseok could see his profile now, “You’re quick witted for a jock.” His sarcastic responses were really starting to rub. “I don’t know what your problem is, I haven’t done shit to you.” Hoseok felt seriously bothered. He was tired and he couldn’t figure out how he’d pissed Hyungwon off. Hyungwon turned more this time and Hoseok’s eyes studied his face. His eyes looked puffy. His face was tense. Well if he was going to blow up it’s better done on Hoseok than Hyunwoo. 

Hoseok didn’t flinch nor move when Hyungwon’s tall form stalked towards him. “If you’d stop bothering me I wouldn’t have a damn problem” His words were angry, “why the hell do you keep approaching me?!” Hoseok blinked slightly startled. So it was because he talked to him? “Newsflash Prince we have the same damn friends.“ He noticed Hyungwon had actually flinched at the sarcastic nickname. Okay maybe he felt a little bad. “Who the fuck are you to call me that?” Now his words were venomous, “who gave you the right? You’re more muscle than brains chasing a ball around and you’re insulting me? I’m surprised your vocabulary is so strong.” Alright now that was just mean. Hoseok liked working out and he liked basketball; how was that a bad thing? He felt a surge of anger and stepped towards Hyungwon when he noticed the taller male step back immediately. Like a flinch, a fear passing through his eyes. Hoseok reflexively moved and Hyungwon startled backwards again. “Woah hey I’m not going to hurt you.” Hoseok knew he looked intimidating but truthfully he was a big softie. Hyungwon still looked panicked which was a giant change from a few moments ago and his voice speaking matched that panic, “I-I’m sorry.” Hoseok couldn’t stand how freaked out Hyungwon was. “Hyungwon-ssi I didn’t mean to look mad it’s okay.” Man if he were Hyunwoo this would be way easier. Hoseok stepped forward again and felt his heart splinter when Hyungwon shrank back more. “Please do-don’t.” Was Hyungwon not aware he was trying to comfort him? “Hey calm down okay? It’s okay everything is okay” Hoseok finally stuck to speaking softly, “I’m sorry for scaring you, I’d never hurt you please don’t be afraid of me.” He waited for a moment. Seconds had passed before he noticed the wetness on Hyungwon’s face. The taller male wiped angrily at his skin as if the tears pissed him off. 

“Hey Hyungwon let’s go back to Jooheon’s house okay? You need sleep.” He continued in the soft voice making sure he didn’t twitch or move in case Hyungwon ran off like a gazelle. The taller male had froze upon realizing he had cried in front of Hoseok but after a heartbreaking sigh he just nodded. Hoseok moved off to the side so Hyungwon could brush past him. He walked silently a step behind the taller male until they reached the front door again. “Hyungwon-ssi, I know we didn’t start off well but I swear I’d have never done anything to you I was just hurt” Hyungwon had been standing quietly in front of Hoseok as the muscular male spoke behind him, “I’m sorry if I’ve ever done anything to say otherwise but I’d like us to be friends someday.” It was Hoseok’s turn to move by Hyungwon in to the silent house. He didn’t look at the tall male as they both removed their shoes. It wasn’t until a hand touched his bicep that he paused in his movements, “Ah..we are..we are friends.” Hyungwon’s voice was thick sounding from his stuffy nose but Hoseok thought it was a beautiful sound. He felt his heart squeeze which surprised him. They both had moved towards the impromptu sleeping area but both awkwardly paused. Hoseok be bold! Okay not bold but maybe they had come to an understanding? He looked at Hyungwon with a soft smile on his lips, “Hey since you hurt my feelings can I lay by you?” He saw the taller male blink a few times before glaring at Hoseok. But oddly enough there was no real heat behind the glare, “If I recall you insulted me first.” Their whispering was starting to amuse Hoseok who felt his lips twitching. “You’re right you’re right, do you want the couch then?” He saw Hyungwon hesitating before he looked away. “Floor is fine.” He watched the lean, tall form move back to the blankets he’d claimed as his own. Hoseok hadn’t moved yet when he heard a very soft voice say, “You can sleep by me.” 

A goofy grin accompanied Hoseok scooting down by Hyungwon. The taller male looked at Hoseok and rolled his eyes. But he was pretty sure he saw those wonderfully plump lips smile. Wait what? Hoseok cleared his throat before hugging his blanket to his chest. He figured Hyungwon was trying to make amends by being decent to him for once. He knew the taller male was capable of laughing and being kind; Hoseok just couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t to him. Hell he’d even been polite to Hyunwoo earlier. “What made you leave?” Hoseok whispered it so he wouldn’t wake the others who were all so dead asleep a marching band wouldn’t wake them. He noticed Hyungwon had hesitated again so he prepared himself for an insult to come his way but was surprised when he answered, “Just had a bad dream about stuff.” Not necessarily very informative but it was better than an insult! Hoseok laid there quietly for a moment, “Go to sleep, I’ll keep you safe tonight.” He didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t know why he did any of the things he did when Hyungwon was involved and it was frustrating. But the fear he saw was real and for some strange reason Hoseok wanted to be something of comfort for the grouchy male. He figured Hyungwon had fallen asleep as it had been a few minutes. Hoseok snuggled farther down in his own blankets when the whisper of a voice reached his ears, “Thank you.” Hyungwon had then rolled over at that point so he missed the smile Hoseok had on his face. 

It wasn’t much later that Hoseok felt Hyungwon stirring by him again. He had been restless thinking when Hyungwon had started to murmur in his sleep before a soft whimper escaped his lips. Hoseok froze as he looked over at the sleeping male who kept tossing slightly as the grip of the nightmare had him. Should he wake him? Would he get punched? Could Hyungwon punch hard? Focus Hoseok! He muttered a prayer to whatever deity would help him and scooted closer to the male. He reminded himself again that Hyungwon seemed grateful earlier so hopefully if he accidentally woke him he wouldn’t punch him. Hoseok slowly lifted his arm and very carefully eased it over Hyungwon’s waist. He held his breath for a moment before noticing the taller male was still sleeping and still fussing. “Hyungwon it’s okay. It’s okay you’re safe here. I’ll punch your monsters you’re safe I’m here” Hoseok quietly murmured at the other hoping he could at least help him, “Wonnie I’ll protect you I promise.” He meant it too. He could feel it in his chest. Seeing Hyungwon’s reactions has cemented that Hoseok wanted to comfort him and be there for him. How he felt attached to such an icy grouch was beyond him and yet he felt his heart stutter every time his eyes had settled on him. “Hyungwon I’m here I won’t leave you, I’ll keep you safe. I’ll be here I’ll stay with you, whatever you’re afraid of I’ll protect you.” After awhile his soft murmuring seemed to work as Hyungwon had settled down. His face had relaxed in an easy sleep and Hoseok still didn’t move his arm. It was totally for comfort! Hyungwon’s comfort not his own because that would mean he wanted to hold him and that would be weird right? Shit he wanted to hold him. His lean body with his long legs. Shit Hoseok was in deep. He didn’t realize it but as he argued with himself the warmth of the taller male had made his own body give in to sleep, keeping his arm around the other’s waist comforting him as much as it had comforted Hyungwon. 

When sunlight started coming through the windows in the living room Hyungwon had felt himself mentally cursing the morning. It took him a second to realize there was a heavy weight around his waist. It felt like an arm. When Hyungwon had shifted to test the theory he felt the arm tighten slightly and pull him in the direction of a warm body. He cracked his eyes open to look down at the arm gripping him only to follow it over to the sleeping form of Hoseok. His face was relaxed and his breathing even. He was incredibly close and Hyungwon could have head butted him if he felt like it. But for once in who knows how long he didn’t feel like slapping the contact away.


	4. Do We Face Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown showdown showdown. Poor Wonnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick :c

Hyungwon was pretending the weekend had never happened. Luckily his mother had called asking him for help with something so beelining out of Jooheon’s house was the responsible son thing to do. He arrived early at school struggling to fix his tie for the millionth time. He had woke up late after a night of restless sleeping so he accidentally snoozed his alarm more times than necessary. His hair was still damp and he ran a hand through the bleached strands in a bid to look presentable. He heard some younger girls giggling while he walked by but he didn’t spare them a glance. By the time he reached his locker he’d given up on the tie. He knew any second a pink haired male would be popping up. Actually he started counting down from ten. “Wonnie you’re hopeless.” The pink haired male made his entrance, immediately moving to fix the tie around Hyungwon’s neck. He smiled down at the shorter male who looked remarkably frazzled compared to his usual put together self. “Rough night?” Hyungwon cooed at the other and received a death glare. He watched as Kihyun violently used his fingers to comb out his pink hair. “What’s got you so worked up Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon nudged him with an arm after the short male finally finished fussing. 

As if on cue Minhyuk popped up. Startling said pink haired male. “Ooh Wonnie you haven’t heard?” He said in an overly sweet voice while patting Kihyun’s head. Hyungwon arched a brow and glanced between his two friends. “Apparently not so spill.” He huffed in annoyance as the three began slowly walking together. Kihyun’s face was red but he looked off in a different direction without responding. Minhyuk’s smile could rival the sun, “Hyunwoo-hyung asked our hamster to be his boyfriend~” Minhyuk was getting far too much amusement out of this. “And maybe half the school already knows whatever.” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the last part as Minhyuk had rushed it out. “Your big mouth didn’t help Min.” Kihyun hissed at him. Minhyuk bowed apologetically at Kihyun. Hyungwon snorted and rolled his eyes at his two friends antics, as they were now jabbing each other. Hyungwon felt an unease crawl in his spine but he kept a reserved smile on his face. He knew Hyunwoo was a different breed entirely but masks were so easy to wear.

Apparently Kihyun had survived half the day until lunchtime. Hyungwon was leaning against a wall in the cafeteria waiting for Minhyuk to come back with food. His eyes found the pink haired male currently scurrying towards him at break neck speed. Was he wearing a varsity jacket? Hyungwon was pretty sure his eyebrows were touching his hair line by the time Kihyun had made it safely to him. He glanced at the shorter male who was huffing now beside him. “Rough day there Kihyunnie?” He said dryly. Kihyun sighed and rubbed his temples. Hyungwon eyed him a moment longer before shrugging. Minhyuk had managed to find them and the three strolled outside in to the sun. They had claimed their usual spot when shadows were cast over them. Hyunwoo very carefully plopped down beside Kihyun with a soft smile. They were so close together you could scarcely see between them. Minhyuk made a gagging sound before Kihyun kicked at him. Hyungwon was holding an apple in his hand when it was suddenly gone. He blinked as he heard a crunch beside him before it reappeared. With a big chunk missing. His eyes landed on Hoseok who looked far too amused with himself. “Excuse me?” Hyungwon was actually too surprised to say anything mean. Hoseok laughed and leaned back on the palm of his hands, “Want it back?” He said with an obscene eyebrow wag which made Minhyuk cackle loudly. Hyungwon contemplated shoving the apple down his throat for a moment, “What are you doing here? You’re spoiling my appetite.” He said dryly instead of sacrificing his apple. Hoseok loudly sighed while indicating the two lovebirds with his chin, “Hyunwoo wanted to eat with Kihyun-ah and I’m chaperoning.” He said with a mischievous glint. Kihyun was handing Hyunwoo something and rolled his eyes, “Minnie would be a better chaperone and that’s just barely.” He replied while smiling at Hyunwoo. Hyungwon was pretty sure he heard Minhyuk say something rude but they were interrupted by an enthusiastic Jooheon falling down on Minhyuk with an oof. 

Kihyun casually lifted his lunch box up as it happened almost like this wasn’t a new occurrence. Of course Hyunwoo kept eating happily but he was watching the whole thing curiously. “Ow Joohoney get off!” Minhyuk wheezed under the orange haired male. Changkyun plopped down by Hyungwon with a smile. “Sorry Minnie-hyung, Jooheonnie is just excited about the game this Friday” Changkyun said with a shrug, “The student council was hanging posters for it.” He handed Hyungwon the folded paper he was holding. Hoseok sat up more and stretched his arms out. “We’ll beat them in the dirt like we did last year Jooheonnie.” Hoseok smirked as he spoke. Minhyuk and Jooheon were squabbling currently as Hyungwon unfolded the paper. A dumb basketball game right? He finished opening it and felt his heart stop. His body felt like ice suddenly. Last year last year. Why did that mean something? There was a game right? A big one? Hyungwon felt the icy hand of fear touch his spine. The world around him became thickly muffled, sounds far away. The school they were playing against was his old school. He could see Jooheon laughing at whatever Hyunwoo had said. Kihyun was dusting his pants off while saying something snarky to Minhyuk. “Hyungwon-ssi?” Was that his name? Hyungwon felt his hand crush the paper. He stood up so abruptly he even startled Changkyun. “I have to go.” He didn’t wait for their response simply willed his long legs to take him far away. 

—————————————————————-

Slamming his locker closed he was startled by a hand grabbing his elbow. Hyungwon glared at the intrusion before realizing it belonged to Kihyun. His pink haired friend looked concerned, as did the black haired Minhyuk behind him. “Wonnie? Are you alright?” Kihyun’s usual blunt voice was softened now. He carefully released Hyungwon’s elbow after asking. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost Wonnie.” Minhyuk added helpfully. Hyungwon stared at them for a few seconds before finally understanding the words coming from their mouths. “I just don’t feel...well.” He lied. Kihyun gave him a look that said he knew he was lying. “Coincidentally with the game announcement? The school you used to attend?” His dry remark made Hyungwon’s jaw set. “it’s complicated Kihyunnie.” He managed to force out. Minhyuk glanced between the two with a worried look. “Hey come on Wonnie we’re just worried.” He said quietly and Hyungwon’s face softened slightly. “It’s nothing..just old memories I don’t want to relive.” His smile was anything but happy when he replied. Kihyun narrowed his eyes in thought, “An ex?” He never did let anything go. Minhyuk looked back and forth between them again at the question. “You could say that now drop it” Hyungwon’s voice snapped again, “I have a headache, I’m going home to lie down.” He said before the pink haired male could respond. 

His two shorter friends watched him go quietly. A larger figure stepped out behind the pink haired male and laid a hand softly on his shoulder. “There’s something going on, I can tell” Kihyun finally said, “Why does he have to be so stubborn?” He pinched the bridge of his nose after the remark. Willing his irritation away. Minhyuk hummed by him as Hoseok stepped up closer to Minhyuk. “He was acting weird when he saw those students...” Hoseok finally spoke. He felt eyes turn to look at him. “An ex hm?” Hoseok spoke again thoughtfully. He turned on his heel and stalked off after that. Leaving a very confused trio staring at his back. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon felt uneasy the next day. He had used the headache excuse again to stay home. His friends had called and texted him throughout the day to check on him. He studied his phone and willed himself to say something. Tell them something. But he simply sat it back down again. What’s the use? He just had to survive the week and he’d go back to pretending. His mask would be firmly in place and nothing would be amiss. He was digging through his fridge when he heard a knock at his front door. Hyungwon stood and stared out of his kitchen for a moment before shrugging. His long legs were encased in pajama pants and his torso had a baggy long sleeved shirt on. He was quite comfortable. He opened his front door without much thought and then considered closing it. Hoseok stood there in his uniform smiling that dumb smile of his. Hyungwon blinked at him. “What are you doing here?” He finally asked. Hoseok grinned even more, “I came to bring you soup.” He lifted a plastic bag up with care. Hyungwon stared at him still before sighing loudly. “Come in Hoseok-hyung.” He finally gave in to the happy grin of Hoseok. Wandering back in to his kitchen as the muscular male followed. “Did you talk to Ki?” Hyungwon asked over his shoulder while retrieving sodas from his fridge. He sat across from the other after offering one and eyed the bag. “No? Should I have?” Hoseok asked with a brow raise. “Why did you bring me soup then?” Hyungwon was pretty sure he looked as confused as he sounded. “Because I wanted too.” Hoseok replied smoothly and pushed the bag to Hyungwon. He stared at Hoseok before pulling the bag the final distance. “Oh” he said while looking down at it, “thank-thank you.” Hyungwon wasn’t sure what to say. He felt emotionally worn and didn’t have the energy to be snappy. Hoseok beamed at him again, “Though Kihyun-ah does seem worried.” Hoseok was fishing for hints to confirm what he thought. He figured Hyungwon had dated a basketball player and they broke up or something. That was it right? Hyungwon glanced at him, “it’s nothing serious I’ll be fine soon.” He said airily and ignored Hoseok’s look. “So you’ll be at school tomorrow right? Kihyun-ah is coming to practice you can come too.” Hoseok stood smoothly and stretched. Hyungwon’s mouth was slightly open and he stared at the confident male. “What?” Oh that was intelligent. Hoseok had begun to step backwards casually while waving a hand, “Yep it’s at 4, see you Hyungwon-ah!” Hyungwon was pretty sure he’s never seen someone that muscular move that fast before. He stood quickly only to hear his front door shut loudly. Oh damn that jock! Hyungwon ran a hand down his face while glaring at the door. What the hell just happened. 

—————————————————————-

Hyungwon really didn’t want to go to practice just to watch a bunch of idiots chase a ball and yet here he was. Stretched out on a bleacher seat watching them go back and forth. Kihyun was one row down scribbling in a notebook but always timed looking up when he could easily see Hyunwoo. If they didn’t stop looking all loving at each other then Hyungwon was going to shove Kihyun off his seat. He was cradling a to go coffee cup in his hands and trying really hard to not stare at Hoseok. He was just a dumb jock why should Hyungwon stare at him? Ugh damn his defined legs. Hyungwon cleared his throat and looked away when he stupidly made eye contact with the sweaty jock. Kihyun glanced back at him but said nothing as he went back to his homework. Hyungwon knew the game would be soon. It felt like the universe was laughing at him; making days shorter. He’d been distant with his friends and he felt a guilty pit in his stomach. But it was better this way he wished they’d understand. How could they though if he never talked to them? Hyungwon chewed on his lower lip and studied the back of Kihyun’s head. He was the most logical though he was short tempered. Minhyuk was emotional but he meant well. Hyungwon couldn’t burden them. After another thirty minutes the players left the court to go shower and change. Kihyun had finished packing his bag before facing his tall friend. “Are you coming to the game?” Hyungwon stared down at him from his higher perch, the indifferent mask slipping in to place. “No.” He said calmly. Watching a flurry of emotions on his friend’s face. “You’re not coming?” Hyungwon blinked and caught sight of Hoseok at the bottom of the bleachers. He had a sleeveless shirt on and clean shorts on. He looked almost hurt? Hyungwon felt irritation dance across his scalp as Hyunwoo slowly appeared beside Hoseok. “Wonnie it’ll be fun I promise; you can go with Minhyuk and I we can eat dinner together!” Why did Kihyun have to sound so damn hopeful? Why?! Hyungwon wanted to say no again. He wanted to be the ice prince the rest of the students perceived him to be. But as his eyes glanced from one pair to the next he felt his heart clench. He enjoyed being with his friends, his real friends. He felt a sad smile grace his lips, “Alright I guess.” He could tell Hoseok was studying him but Hyunwoo smiled as soon as Kihyun enthusiastically clapped in response. He could do it. His friends were there. Hyungwon just kept his fake smile on and said nothing. It’ll be better this way. 

—————————————————————

No he lied. It was not better this way. All day long he felt like a rock was crushing his chest. He felt like there was a ball of lead in his stomach. His friends were all excited for the game and he wanted to throw up. He noticed Jooheon and Minhyuk had been very touchy lately but Hyungwon had no energy to tease him about it. Kihyun had been all sweet with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon couldn’t even muster an insult. He noticed Hoseok had been hovering around him all day but him snapping at the muscular male had guaranteed he at least gave him some distance. Hyungwon arrived at the gym early with Kihyun, though he dragged his feet the whole way. Minhyuk had promised to be there before the game started and Kihyun was too distracted to notice. Hyungwon pressed a hand against his own sternum and looked around the empty hallway they were in. “Hey Ki-“ Kihyun was typing furiously on his cellphone when Hyungwon spoke up. He looked up briefly at his friend, “What’s up Wonnie?” He responded distractedly, most likely texting Hyunwoo. Hyungwon didn’t say anything. Watching his short friend smiling at his phone. Wearing Hyunwoo’s jacket. He looked so damn happy. Kihyun must have realized it was still quiet when he looked up at Hyungwon. His smile disappeared and he frowned, “Hey what is it? Wonnie are you sick?” Kihyun asked gently and stepped closer to Hyungwon. He finally glanced down at his shorter friend even though he looked blurry from the water in his eyes. “Was it the food? Damn I knew I shouldn’t have let Minhyuk make it.” Kihyun had his hands on his hips and was glaring at the wall in thought. Hyungwon shook his head once which got Kihyun’s attention. He had a questioning look on his face before he glanced behind Hyungwon. Hyungwon stood there and felt his world starting to splinter when he heard a voice behind him. He briefly glanced over his own shoulder to see about 4 male students from the other team walking towards them with their duffel bags. They appeared unaware of the two as they were all chatting loudly. Hyungwon felt his jaw clench tightly, like he’d crack his teeth any moment. “Wonnie what’s-“ Kihyun began asking before a furious looking Hyungwon loomed over him. “Don’t say my name!” He hissed it with fury and barely registered the shocked look on Kihyun’s face. Then he heard it. He heard the voice say “Hyungwon? Chae Hyungwon?” The four males had stopped walking and were eyeing the two. Kihyun still looked baffled as Hyungwon stood still as a statue. He recognized those voices. They had been friends once. They had been friends with his friends. The fake ones. And they were friends with his nightmare. Now they knew he was here and they would tell. 

Hyungwon made eye contact with Kihyun before sparing a very brief glance over his shoulder. The frostiness of his expression wasn’t lost on the four and they actually flinched as he studied them. “Go.” He said very quietly to Kihyun who looked confused but allowed himself to be pushed along. Hyungwon didn’t say anything to the other four males in the hallway. He simply led Kihyun around them and pulled him along. Kihyun waited until they were out of earshot to plant his heels. “Wonnie what the hell?” The pink haired male hissed at him and pulled himself free. Hyungwon’s long legs had finally stopped and he stood there quietly. He felt his shoulders droop and he rubbed his hands over his face. “Wonnie will you please tell me what’s going on?” Kihyun’s voice again. He looked at his shorter friend with a watery smile, “I can’t.” That was all he could muster. Kihyun looked concerned. He was trying to get a read on Hyungwon when his phone vibrated. Hyungwon motioned towards the gym, “Hey go save seats for us okay? Hyunwoo probably wants to see you.” He smiled again at the concerned friend who didn’t look convinced. “Go Kihyun, I’m fine.” He said quietly. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at his tall friend. He saw the shorter male about to argue when a voice spoke up near them. “Hyungwon it’s been awhile.” If Hyungwon could get any more pale you’d think he was dead. Kihyun jumped and looked towards a male equally as tall as Hyungwon with more muscle definition. He didn’t spare Kihyun a glance. Hyungwon stared at his friend again before once more indicating towards the gym. “Kihyunnie I’ll be there soon.” Hyungwon said it so calmly it was almost creepy. With one last look at his pink haired friend he glanced in the direction of the other male who was dressed in a jersey and sweats. Hyungwon looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders as he turned and strolled down the hall. The jock from the other team walked smoothly past Kihyun with no acknowledgment to him and simply followed along behind Hyungwon. 

Kihyun had a very bad feeling in his stomach as he darted off the other way.


	5. Or Do Our Demons Face Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; violence. Reference to sexual assault etc please read at your own caution.   
> It explains a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution.

Hyungwon wondered vaguely if he pissed someone off in a past life. He probably did. He could totally see himself doing that. That was the only explanation he could come up with that would be reasonable for all the shit he put up with. Currently he was dealing with way too much but having a breakdown right now was not a wise decision. Actually he made zero wise decisions this week it seems. 

Hyungwon stood calmly with his arms crossed in an empty hallway. Far off he could hear the loud sounds of students cheering and making a ruckus in anticipation for the looming game. It would start soon. He eyed the male across the hall from him. They were about the same height but where Hyungwon was lean the other had muscle definition. Granted he couldn’t hold a candle to Hoseok. That made Hyungwon almost smile. Almost. “You look well.” The voice made Hyungwon grit his teeth but he returned a very obvious fake smile for the comment. “Funny how that is.” Hyungwon responded with a brow twitch. The other male didn’t react just watched him. They used to have such fun conversations, such fun dates. Hyungwon used to think he was lucky getting to date the school golden child. But it was all a lie. Hyungwon wondered vaguely if anyone else saw what was under the surface? He doubted it. They were so quick to cast him out. He felt a surge of anger but pushed it down. Rational must be rational. 

“What do you want Jungwoo-ssi I’m a bit busy.” Hyungwon’s icy voice cut through the suffocating air. He saw a muscle twitch on his ex boyfriend’s face. “What is that Hyungwonnie? Don’t you miss me?” His voice was condescending. Hyungwon wanted to bury his knuckles in the other’s face. “You know I heard you’re dating another guy already” Hyungwon’s eyes followed the other’s movements as he stalked him like a predator, “Didn’t we mean anything to you? Moving on so quickly.” He was closer now. He looked annoyed. Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “First it’s none of your business” He replied, “secondly you ruined anything special.” He smiled his fake smile again. He saw the other look annoyed for a second before quickly masking it. “I miss you you know? We were great together.” Hyungwon wondered vaguely what universe this guy lived on. And he called Hoseok stupid. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and would have responded had he realized how close the male was. Hyungwon’s breath stuck in his throat. No not on his turf. Though they were almost nose to nose Hyungwon refused to cower back. His knees felt weak but he refused to be pushed around any longer. “Great together? How delusional are you anyways?” Hyungwon’s voice came out as a laugh. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Apparently being fed with a silver spoon all your life really warped reality. Hyungwon felt anger surge through his body again. “Great together what a crock of shit” He laughed again, “you’re the worst thing that ever happened to me.” This time his voice was an angry snarl. He saw the other male’s face flash with anger before two strong hands shoved him backwards against the wall behind him. Hyungwon felt the woosh of air get knocked out of him. He clutched at his own chest before sneering at Jungwoo. “Did I hit a sore spot?” He mocked at him. All the anger he’d buried boiling to the surface. His ex boyfriend shoved his hands against Hyungwon’s shoulders again effectively crushing him against the wall. “Are you still whining about that? You know how much you chased me you wanted me but now you act like you’re better than me” Jungwoo’s harsh voice made Hyungwon flinch, “You’re a nobody with barely a future once your looks fade you should have been grateful.” Hyungwon felt the red hot coil of fury enter his stomach. He considered thinking like Buddha but settled for slamming his hands suddenly against the other male. Catching him off guard enough that he stumbled out of Hyungwon’s personal space. “My god you really are pathetic” Hyungwon may have been yelling, “you’re a monster who only has basketball going for him and by the way your skills are subpar at best.” In hindsight maybe he shouldn’t have went for the sore spot with basketball. 

He felt his wrist burn when the other snatched at it. Hyungwon raised his other fist before it too was grabbed. “The fuck did you just say?” The words were hissed in his face. Apologizing would be wise but would also be admitting defeat. Hyungwon yanked his arms attempting to free himself, “Let me go.” He tried to keep his angry voice but he was pretty sure it trembled. Jungwoo shoved back at him using his grip on his wrists to his own advantage. Hyungwon looked behind himself and almost screeched when he realized there was a classroom there. “What the hell let me go!” Hyungwon was louder this time. He felt that grip of fear on his back, his brain becoming chaotic. Where was his phone? He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t use his hands anyways. He didn’t recognize the monster in front of him. All the sweet smiles and kind words. A mask just like the one Hyungwon used. He yanked harder feeling the bruises already starting to form, “Please let me go!” Okay he wasn’t above begging. He would have cried, he could feel his eyes watering, when he heard something. A squeak from a sneaker? The next thing he knew he vaguely saw a flash of a fist before both he and his tormentor flew off to the side. Hyungwon was dragged along by his wrists and he winced when he hit the floor near the other. Hell at least he was free. He clutched his arms to his chest and looked up, squinting from pain. 

If Hyungwon was ever afraid of Hoseok before it really paled in comparison to now. The uncontrolled fury lashing across the muscular males features were potent. His entire body was tense and his knuckles red from where they’d connected on Jungwoo’s jaw. Hyungwon stared at him without breathing. Hoseok’s walk was frightening by itself but to see the fear on Jungwoo reminded Hyungwon that Hoseok was nothing like him. “Ho-Hoseok stop.” He managed to say it. He heard feet scuttle across the floor as Kihyun zoomed in to frame. He hit the floor on his knees and grabbed at Hyungwon. The look of torment on the pink haired male made Hyungwon feel guilty. Behind him was a thunderous Hyunwoo who seemed to be contemplating murder. Hoseok grabbed at Jungwoo to slam him against the nearest wall. “Hoseok stop.” Hyungwon found his voice. He saw Hoseok flinch when his voice reached him and Hyunwoo stepped closer to the male. “Wonnie oh Wonnie we’ve looked everywhere for you I’m so sorry.” Kihyun sounded devastated. Was it that obvious? How much had they heard? How much connected? Hyungwon gave him a sad smile as he watched Hoseok release the other male’s jersey. His ex boyfriend slumped down to the floor nursing a very swollen looking face. “I want to go home.” Hyungwon was ashamed that his voice came out so weak. Kihyun nodded furiously and helped his taller friend up. He shook his head at Hyunwoo who was still standing by a very agitated Hoseok. Hyungwon hugged his arms closer to his torso, eyes studying Hoseok’s profile. The muscular male glanced at him with an unreadable look. Hyungwon felt the tears finally escape then. Kihyun made cooing sounds as he led Hyungwon away. Promising to get him all sorts of things. 

Once the two had effectively vanished from view Hoseok turned his furious gaze back to the whimpering male on the floor. Hyunwoo stood slightly behind Hoseok with his arms crossed. “You” Hoseok’s voice was so angry it made Hyunwoo look uncomfortable, “You’re the reason he doesn’t like jocks. You’re the reason he has nightmares. It makes sense now.” Hoseok laughed dryly while looking around the hallway. He looked back at the male who still hadn’t responded, or maybe he couldn’t, and sneered at him. “If you ever, ever come near Hyungwon again or anyone that I care about I will rearrange your spine.” Hoseok’s voice was deceptively calm looking considering the murderous look in his eyes. Hyunwoo laid a calming hand on his friend’s muscular shoulder. Tugging slightly he made Hoseok move away from the guy before pining him with an equally pissed off but silent look. Hoseok didn’t bother looking back as he walked back down the hallway they’d come down, Hyunwoo’s calming hand still rested gently on his shoulder.


	6. Can I Burden You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; implied sexual assault 
> 
> Hyungwon shares his nightmare with Hoseok, who has realized how much he wants to protect Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 please heed the warning above. Updates on Twitter at @InStanning

Five minutes after leaving Hyungwon had changed his mind. He didn’t want to go home. Instead he asked Kihyun if he could spend the night at his house instead. The pink haired male agreed without any hesitation. They took a bus back to Kihyun’s house, thankful that the weekend was tomorrow. Kihyun had quickly shuffled Hyungwon past his parents saying something about dating woes and shut his bedroom door the moment they were in there. Hyungwon sank to the floor and sat; zero emotions on his face. He looked like he was in a trance. Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip for a second, “Wonnie I’m going to get some cream for you.” He said quietly and wasn’t shocked when the tall male didn’t answer. Kihyun left his room for a few minutes. Digging around in the bathroom before hearing his Mom call out that Minhyuk was there. Oh dear. Kihyun decided to take the entire first aid kit and managed to get back to his room as Minhyuk sank down in front of Hyungwon. 

Kihyun quietly pushed the door closed and said nothing. He could see Hyungwon’s eyes following Minhyuk’s hands as he gently picked his wrists up. Minhyuk studied them before tears began falling out of his eyes. “Wonnie I’m so-sorry I’m sorry” Minhyuk raised his poor bruised wrists against his face, “I wasn’t there I’m sorry I’m so stupid.” Kihyun had to take a second to look away before he himself got emotional. “It’s not your fault Minnie.” Hyungwon’s low voice finally spoke. He made no moves to pull his arms back he simply waited. Minhyuk hiccuped and looked at Hyungwon as if his heart was broken. “I-I was with Honey and and” Minhyuk sniffed, “I’m sorry.” Hyungwon felt guilt rear it’s ugly head again. He tried to smile, “What dark corner where you in?” Though he said it with zero anger Minhyuk just cried. Kihyun clicked his tongue once before sitting down beside Minhyuk. “Were you in a corner?” He asked with a brow raise as he began lightly putting cream on Hyungwon’s abused wrists. Hyungwon laughed once at the question considering Minhyuk was crying but trying to look mad and Kihyun was casually sitting there as if tonight didn’t happen. “Of course I was.” Minhyuk said it in a snippy voice but the smile he gave was still full of remorse. Hyungwon smiled softly at Minhyuk, “You guys are cute.” He said genuinely and he watched as Minhyuk smiled at the floor. Kihyun finished with the cream and eyed Minhyuk, “Wait when did this start?” Minhyuk actually blushed and looked at the ceiling, “Right after we slept at his house, we just sort of...connected?” Minhyuk covered his face in his hands, “And then yesterday we kissed in the library so-“ Kihyun gasped as if Minhyuk had insulted his family. “The LIBRARY?!” He yelled only for Minhyuk to clamp a hand over his mouth while making angry shushing noises. Hyungwon sat there quietly watching them with a smile still on his lips. 

—————————————————————

It was past midnight when Hyungwon’s cellphone vibrated by his head. He had tossed and turned for a couple of hours, finding his bruised back hard to sleep on. Minhyuk was stretched out beside him dead to the world and Kihyun was snoring quietly on his bed by them. Hyungwon had half a mind to record it for blackmail later until his phone vibrated again. 

**Unknown 12:43am:**  
Hyungwon?  
It’s Hoseok

Hyungwon stared at the text for a minute before gently rubbing an eye. Yep it definitely said Hoseok. 

**Hyungwon 12:44am:**  
Hey  
How’d you get my number? 

**Hoseok 12:45am:**  
I asked Hyunwoo to ask Kihyun  
I’m sorry  
Can we talk?

**Hyungwon 12:46am:**  
I guess, now?

**Hoseok 12:47am:**  
Yes  
Meet me at the park by Ki’s  
Please 

Hyungwon sighed loudly and glared at the sleeping figure snoring on the bed. That damn hamster. He was definitely recording him when he got back. Hyungwon quietly got up and pulled his jacket on. He borrowed a pair of sweatpants that Hyunwoo had lent Kihyun for some reason, he really didn’t want to know why, and slipped out the front door a few minutes later. The night was pretty quiet in this neighborhood. It was refreshing. Hyungwon didn’t think he’d be able to stand a lot of noise right now. His long legs made short work of the distance to the park. Hands shoved in his coat pockets he walked quietly up to a swing set and leaned against a pole. It was only a minute or two later that another figure approached from the opposite direction. Judging by the hoodie and shorts Hyungwon figured it’s safe to assume it was Hoseok. Once Hoseok was in front of Hyungwon did he remember to pull his hood down. Hyungwon stood there quietly and stared at the other male. The silence was deafening. And Hyungwon was tired. “Well I’m here.” He finally said in an agitated voice. Hoseok shifted uncomfortably for a moment. 

Hyungwon sighed. “Hoseok-ah it’s fine it’s-“ Hyungwon figured he’d ease the burden from Hoseok but was surprised when the other male interrupted him. “No it’s not Hyungwon.” His voice made Hyungwon’s heart hurt, “That night you were scared of me was because of that asshole wasn’t it?” It took Hyungwon a second to realize that Hoseok felt guilty. Guilty that he’d frightened Hyungwon in a way that reminded him of his ex boyfriend. But Hyungwon knew that they were different. “Hoseok you’re not like him so don’t beat yourself up over it.” Hyungwon wasn’t good at this. He ran a hand through his blonde hair out of frustration. He saw Hoseok’s defeated look. Hyungwon finally leaned off the pole he was against and stepped closer to Hoseok. The muscular male peered at Hyungwon but didn’t move back. “Thank you, Hoseokkie. Thank you for helping me.” He reached a hand out to tentatively pat the other’s shoulder. Hoseok stared at Hyungwon before glancing at his hand. And then his wrist. He gently picked up Hyungwon’s hand to turn his wrist over and study it. His hands were surprisingly gentle for all the muscle he had. It was nice. Not that he’d tell him that. “He hurt you.” It wasn’t a question simply a statement. Hyungwon held the urge to laugh in because he knew he was hurt in many ways and he didn’t have the emotional capacity to deal with it. “Yeah I guess.” Hyungwon responded and shifted on his feet. Hoseok looked up at him briefly but didn’t say anything for a moment. He brushed a thumb very gently over a bruise, “If he comes near you again tell me” Hoseok wasn’t looking at Hyungwon’s face, “I’ll beat him in to a coma.” Hyungwon felt a surprised look cross his face. He stared at Hoseok as if he were an alien. “Do you realize if you do that and get caught you can kiss scholarships goodbye?” Hyungwon tried to say it in an amused way but froze when Hoseok glanced up at him. “Some things are more important.” He said it quietly enough that Hyungwon wondered if he heard it. His wrist was released and Hoseok bid him goodnight. Leaving a very confused Hyungwon in his wake. 

—————————————————————

After smacking Kihyun with a pillow in the morning for giving out his number the trio went out to get coffee. One thing Hyungwon loved was coffee. They’d stopped by his house so he could change his jeans and shirt before dashing off to a coffee shop. Hyungwon’s blonde fringe hung in his face and he didn’t bother brushing it out of the way. Kihyun was sipping quietly on his drink and watching the people around him. Minhyuk finally appeared with a few little desserts to share and they ate in a comfortable silence. “Hey Wonnie” Kihyun finally began speaking, “Is that why..you changed schools?” Minhyuk added nothing but Hyungwon noticed his chewing had slowed down considerably. Hyungwon smiled gently at Kihyun, “Sort of. His family is influential and my dad figured it would be better to transfer to a different company headquarter.” Hyungwon shrugged at the end of his statement. He didn’t have the heart to tell them all of it. How he’d tried to tell the school and was ostracized because Jungwoo was so beloved and made it seem like Hyungwon was psychotic. His parents got wind of something going on and though Hyungwon never actually told them what it was they knew he was suffering. Transferring was the easiest decision they’d made. 

Minhyuk chewed thoughtfully on the straw in his drink. “Screw your old school” He declared suddenly, “You belong with us anyways.” He nodded to himself as if he didn’t care if the other two agreed. Kihyun rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at Minhyuk. “I’m sorry that happened but I am glad you’re in our school now.” Kihyun said happily and smiled at Hyungwon now. “If you two start crying I’m leaving.” Hyungwon scowled at the other two playfully. “Wonnie why won’t you love meeee!” Minhyuk wailed and clung desperately to the taller male while Kihyun smacked at him. “Min we’re in public shhhh!” Kihyun continued swatting at him as Hyungwon laughed. After a few minutes of threats Minhyuk had calmed down and they once again lurked quietly around their table. “Hoseok wanted to meet me.” Hyungwon had no idea why he’d even said that. He regretted it at first but then slowly realized how much he trusted the other two. They’re on his side. They believed him and they protected him. Kihyun made a surprised noise while Minhyuk leaned in closer. “Did you kiss?” Minhyuk asked excitedly before receiving a kick under the table from Kihyun. “He seemed...bothered.” Hyungwon figured ignoring Minhyuk was best. He could see him pouting before Kihyun spoke up, “He did look like he was going to kill that jerk.” Kihyun tapped at the table distractedly. “Can’t believe I missed our Hoseokkie going full Hulk.” Minhyuk was still pouting. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at Minhyuk but sipped thoughtfully on his coffee. “All the years I’ve known him that’s the first time I’ve seen him be violent.” Kihyun was mostly speaking aloud but Minhyuk hummed in agreement. Hyungwon wasn’t sure how that made him feel. 

—————————————————————-

When the school week started again Hyungwon learned the game had been postponed as a player from the other school had been assaulted by an unknown assailant. He had to hold a laugh in when he read that in the school newspaper. But that would make him even more frightening he supposed. He chewed on his bottom lip as he finished reading the small section about. A worrying fear in his chest at the fact they’d eventually host the game again. Hyungwon didn’t think he’d be lucky enough for their school to play at the other school’s gym. And he was also worried that something would happen to Hoseok now that Jungwoo knew about him. He recalled that someone had told his ex boyfriend he was dating. He had no idea who he was dating but he was worried Hoseok would now be the likely candidate. Hyungwon rubbed a temple before a voice spoke up, “If you keep frowning you’ll get wrinkles.” He blinked his eyes open as Hoseok deposited himself down beside Hyungwon. They were sitting outside on the grass as other students moved around them. “Good morning Hoseok-ah.” Hyungwon said sarcastically. He heard the male beside him chuckle quietly.

Hoseok glanced around for a moment, “Are you worried?” He asked quietly even though no students were near them. Hyungwon didn’t answer right away and wondered if he was that transparent now. “Aren’t you?” A question with a question. He heard Hoseok snort, “Nope not at all.” God he was so cheerful. Hyungwon finally looked at him and was startled by the smile Hoseok had. He really wasn’t worried was he? “I just...” Hyungwon tried to word it right, “don’t want anyone in trouble because of me.” He waved a hand at himself. “I told you I’d protect you.” Hoseok responded and looked off to watch a pair of younger students horsing around. Hyungwon felt his face actually warm which was annoying. “Worry about yourself.” He said with a sniff and pretended he didn’t see Hoseok smile. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon had wandered to a park later that evening as the sun set. School was mostly without incident. People were gossiping about the alleged assault. Hyungwon sat on a cold bench and crossed his arms. Served him right. He studied the sky as it changed colors. The game had been planned for the end of the week, Friday. Hyungwon couldn’t decide his emotions. Relief it would be drawn to a close and apprehension. Would something else happened? No he wouldn’t allow it. His friends had run headlong in to danger with zero hesitation. Their loyalty was strong and now Hyungwon needed to protect them more than ever. He felt his phone vibrated from a text. Hoseok asking what he was doing. He responded with nimble fingers and returned his phone to his pocket. It wasn’t ten minutes and the sound of shoes got Hyungwon’s attention. Hoseok sat down on the bench by him and stretched. Hyungwon stared at him until the other male laughed. “What? I wasn’t doing anything.” He said casually with a shrug. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and looked back at the sky as it darkened. They both sat there silently as the lamps in the park began clicking on, chasing away many of the shadows around them. Hyungwon wondered how long he’d been sitting there anyways. 

“Hey Hyungwon-ah” Why did Hoseok sound weirdly nervous, “Did...that...happen before?” Hyungwon felt his chest clench. Sooner or later someone was going to ask. He had his money on Kihyun but surprise. Hyungwon side eyed him, “How did you find me?” He watched Hoseok work out the question. “Kihyunnie ran up to Hyunwoo freaking out and asked us to follow him” He said it calmly though his face looked tense, “We weren’t sure where we were going but then we heard you yelling.” Ah so they missed the beginning. Hyungwon couldn’t decide if he was relieved. He looked at his hands for a moment as Hoseok sat patiently by him. “Actually..” He saw Hoseok glance around him when his voice spoke again, “That was the first time that...happened.” He saw Hoseok narrow his eyes. “I don’t understand?” Why he worded it like a question Hyungwon wasn’t sure. Maybe he felt bad asking. Hyungwon sighed and massaged his temples. 

“Last year you had a game against my old school correct?” Hyungwon began talking with his eyes still closed and he heard Hoseok hum in affirmation. “Jungwoo was an all star player on the team for my old school, everyone loved him” He opened his eyes and stared straight ahead, “He was really stressed about the game and was in a bad mood all week but I tried to make him feel better.” He saw Hoseok’s hands tensing beside him and he swallowed quietly. “Obviously they lost and he was so...upset.” Hyungwon picked at his jacket while talking and he knew his voice was speeding up, “I went out with him that night hoping he’d, I don’t know, get over it? It was just a game right? It seemed to be working until we stopped at his house” Hyungwon looked straight up now, “We’d already kissed before so that was nothing new but he began getting...aggressive. I think he wanted to do more but I-I wasn’t ready I needed time and-“ He felt a hand slowly rest on his as he spoke but he didn’t look at Hoseok, “He was ready I guess that’s all that mattered. I told him no and tried to push him away but he got mad. He tried to hold me down by my throat and I just...jabbed him in the eyes. I’ve never ran so fast.” He laughed but it was devoid of all emotion and he felt the tears start falling immediately. He rubbed at his eyes for a moment before being enveloped in warmth. It took him a moment to register that Hoseok was hugging him. “Hyungwon I’m so sorry, so sorry.” He could hear Hoseok’s hoarse voice and wondered if he cried too. Hyungwon felt his body relax and his hands came up to hold on to Hoseok’s arms. He couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore. Which was irritating because he hated crying in front of other people. “I should have killed him” Hoseok sounded bitter and tightened his hug on Hyungwon’s shaking body, “I’ll kill him if I see him again.” Hyungwon laughed in to Hoseok’s chest and shook his head. “No Hoseok-ah you’re different” He gently pushed Hoseok away from him so he could actually see his face, “I need you to be different.” Hoseok’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked confused at the statement but instead of questioning it he just nodded. Hyungwon felt a tentative hand reach up and brush tears off his cheeks. “Hyungwon-ah you don’t need to be scared anymore, you have me, and our friends” He smiled softly at Hyungwon, “I’ll protect you so lean on me.” Hyungwon’s eyes looked down and he chewed his bottom lip for a moment. Why was Hoseok so comforting? He felt confused. He felt himself get tugged forward again and Hoseok hugged him gently. A hand rubbed Hyungwon’s back and he felt his body finally relax. 

Hoseok was thinking a thousand thoughts. His main one being that he should have stomped that guy when he had the chance. He was surprised he didn’t turn him in. Hyungwon may have an icy demeanor but he was as soft hearted as Hoseok. He knew being around their friends was clearly defrosting the prince. At first he’d been enthusiastic until that night happened. He’d never been more furious and the look of pure fear on Hyungwon’s face was etched in to his memories. Now that he knew the full story he was even more angered at that fear. Of course he didn’t trust anyone on the basketball team. Him not trusting a love able oaf like Hyunwoo even made more sense. Hoseok wanted Hyungwon to trust him. He wanted it more than air. Just hugging the lean male had Hoseok’s heart beating fast. When did he start liking him? He wasn’t even sure anymore. But that asshole may have ruined both their chances at happiness unless Hoseok could prove his sincerity to Hyungwon. He continued rubbing Hyungwon’s back and thought of ideas.


	7. What Is A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; violence, threats, etc. but the villain always gets his so be strong. 
> 
> Hyungwon is trying to handle something on his own that he can’t, sadly he realizes it in the worst way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry my Hyungwonho shippers; Hoseok will save the day soon.

Hyungwon felt less burden now that someone knew who actually believed him. He felt a little guilty it wasn’t Kihyun or Minhyuk but for now Hoseok would do. Hyungwon brushed his hair off his forehead and left for school. Uniform neat and tie askew because why bother. His long legs exited the bus and he began his short trek to his school gates. He was surprised to see a muscular figure leaning against one side of the gate, nodding at students walking by. Hyungwon slowed for a moment to glance around before he walked up to Hoseok with a curious look. “Is Hyunwoo-hyung late?” He asked as Hoseok leaned off the gate with a smile. “What? No I think he got here early with Kihyun-ah.” Hoseok raised a brow and shrugged at Hyungwon. “Oh..why are you standing here?” Hyungwon finally asked what he should have in the beginning. Hoseok look startled for a moment before laughing, “I’m waiting for you.” He looked stupidly amused which made Hyungwon’s face blush and his eyes narrow. He huffed offendedly and stomped past Hoseok. The giggling male easily caught up to Hyungwon and nudged him with his shoulder while still laughing. “I liked you better when you never spoke to me.” Hyungwon said with a sniff even though he didn’t mean it. Hoseok laughed again, “I think that was you with me actually Wonnie.” He said cheerfully. Wonnie? Hyungwon looked at Hoseok who still had the dumb goofy smile and a happy look on his face so Hyungwon figured he’d just murder him later or something. 

After school they had all met briefly at a bubble tea shop. Kihyun was busy with two different projects due soon for his advanced classes so he wanted to see his friends before hiding in the library. Minhyuk and Jooheon were going on dates a lot lately to make up for Kihyun’s absence. Hyunwoo patiently sat with his boyfriend most days after practice, never complaining. It probably helped that Kihyun made him snacks. Hyungwon stood by Hoseok as they stared at the menu; ignoring the looks of the other males near them. Kihyun and Minhyuk had looked a little confused when Hoseok would wander up with Hyungwon during school. They knew they got a long better but it still threw them off that Hyungwon looked at him less murderous now. After they all got their orders they stood outside for a few moments making plans. “Kihyun you’ll need to eventually eat real food anyways” Minhyuk said exasperated, “So come out to eat with us after the game at least.” He tugged on the pink haired male’s sweater who was currently letting Hyunwoo sip out of his drink. Hyungwon raised a brow at Kihyun as he too waited for an answer. “Okay okay, for a couple hours.” Kihyun finally gave in when he looked at Minhyuk’s sad face. Hoseok piped up from where he was standing, “Thank goodness I thought I’d have to pay for Hyunwoo and his black hole of a stomach.” Jooheon cackled at that while Hyunwoo smiled shyly. Kihyun glared at Hoseok while patting his boyfriend’s arm. “I’ll pay for Wonnie, he eats like a kitten anyways.” Hoseok motioned at the tall male who had been effectively staying out of the conversation. The rest of the men laughed loudly while Hyungwon glared over his straw at Hoseok. He should refuse right? Hyungwon paused but said nothing, trying to ignore Minhyuk who was staring at him intensely. 

After a few more minutes the group all started heading their own ways, Hyungwon had lingered for a moment when his phone buzzed. He didn’t notice Minhyuk had paused as well behind him. Hyungwon’s eyes scanned his text messages with a grim line on his face. Still unaware of the black haired male peering around him at the phone. Once Hyungwon immediately closed his texts Minhyuk had to play off like he came back for a hug. Hyungwon must have been distracted if he fell for that. With a wave Minhyuk watched the taller male strolling off down the sidewalk lost in thought. Minhyuk waited before immediately texting Kihyun and jogging off in a different direction. Within a couple of minutes Kihyun and Hyunwoo had appeared. Kihyun huffing slightly, “Min what the hell I had to miss my bus” He said in annoyance. Minhyuk chewed his lip so hard it bled while staring at the two. “Minhyuk-ah what is it?” Hyunwoo’s quiet voice asked as he watched the usual hyper male. Kihyun squinted at him, “Yeah what do you need to tell us?” They both stood there patiently as Minhyuk grappled with his own thoughts. “It’s about Wonnie...” He finally spoke and Kihyun raised a brow, “I think..I think his ex wants to meet him somewhere..I’m not sure.” Minhyuk had to speed read behind Hyungwon which he felt guilty about of course. Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and even Hyunwoo looked surprised. “What?! What do you mean?” Kihyun’s voice showed how agitated he was even with Hyunwoo stroking his arm. “Well I saw his text and Hyungwon looked upset so I’m just..assuming I mean I could be wrong right?” Minhyuk was speaking quicker than normal now which showed how distressed he was. Hyunwoo furrowed his brows thoughtfully, “Well...there is a chance it isn’t him..but” The broad shouldered male looked down at his pink haired boyfriend, “that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be cautious.” He finally finished. Kihyun pressed himself in to Hyunwoo’s side and sighed. “What do we do? If Hyungwon catches us spying he may get upset.” Minhyuk asked in a tired voice. Face depressed. “But what if he hurts him?” Kihyun spoke up. Hyunwoo rubbed his boyfriend’s back without saying anything. “Why is that stubborn tree trying to do stuff alone anyways?!” Kihyun finally snapped. Minhyuk was holding in his laugh at the tree comment, knowing Kihyun was just worried. Hyunwoo spoke up, “He probably thinks you’ll both get hurt if he asks for help.” He looked calmly at the two males who stared at him with different emotions on their face. Minhyuk groaned in both annoyance and worry. “Okay but do we tell anyone else?” He finally asked, “And by anyone I mean Hoseokkie.” Kihyun shuddered when he asked. “He’ll be so angry.” Kihyun chewed his lip while looking at Hyunwoo. “I think Hoseok likes Hyungwon-ah.” Hyunwoo said with a worried look finally appearing. Kihyun sighed loudly and Minhyuk covered his face. Maybe telling him wasn’t a good idea at all. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon could tell something was up with his friends. The next few days at school seemed to fly by and though he was preoccupied he still noticed these things. At one point he was worried they knew he was up to something. His ex boyfriend had asked to meet him the day before the game. He said he wanted to clear the air. Hyungwon had told no one. He knew Hoseok would flip out and it seemed like their relationship was going well. He’d never put the others in danger either. Plus the added stress to them wasn’t worth it. So when school let out he bid his friends a very rushed farewell and left. He knew they were suspicious with him and by the looks they gave he confirmed it to himself. He was determined to handle it. They’d believed him and that’s what he needed. But he wouldn’t let them fight his battles. Hyungwon was quickly walking out of the school gate when he heard his name being called. Damn. He turned and waited for Hoseok to jog up to him in his training clothes. “Wonnie where are you rushing too?” Hoseok said cheerily, “Don’t tell me you’re excited for homework?” He playfully raised a brow and Hyungwon faked laugh. “I’m not Ki, I have an appointment to get too is all.” Hoseok laughed at the Kihyun thing and nodded. He accepted it. “Ah well have fun; text me when you’re home?” He said it with that damn smile. Hyungwon forced a smile back and nodded. He turned and walked away waving once to the muscular jock. And hoping everything was fine. 

Hyungwon had taken his time meeting Jungwoo. He didn’t really want too but he planned on telling him to leave him alone from now on. It was better they pretended to not know each other. At least he hoped that’s how it ended. He walked slowly up to the cafè Jungwoo was outside of, sipping some coffee drink with zero cares. When he caught sight of Hyungwon he smirked at him. Hyungwon felt his stomach twist in discomfort. “Jungwoo-ssi I’m here” However he spoke with a confidence he didn’t possess, “What do you want?” He stood a few feet away and crossed his arms. Jungwoo sighed and rolled his eyes, “Always so dramatic, I told you theater would be good for you” he stepped closer to Hyungwon and indicated to a few tables nearby, “Let’s sit at least.” He didn’t give Hyungwon a chance to respond and walked over to one to sit. Hyungwon counted to five and followed. Sitting across from Jungwoo and eyeing him. “Hyungwonnie I missed you” Jungwoo finally spoke up again, “We had such a good time together, I know I did some shitty things.” Hyungwon felt his jaw tensing but he remained silent. “Don’t you miss us? Me? All our friends?” His face looked so sad. It reminded Hyungwon of the good times. He felt almost guilty and that really pissed him off. “Friends? You mean all the people who pretended I didn’t exist? Those friends?” Hyungwon tapped the top of the table in irritation, “Everyone thought I was crazy. You-you told them I was some clingy psycho and they all believed you.” Hyungwon felt his entire body was tense. Jungwoo kept that sad, victim face on and Hyungwon wanted to slap him. “I know and I’m sorry, you know how my Dad is.” Hyungwon blinked like fifteen times as he processed what Jungwoo just said. Hyungwon gripped on to his own leg to remind himself that slapping the other wasn’t a good idea. “I get it. You attacked me, twice now, but god forbid your dad finds out the truth. Would he cut your allowance?” Hyungwon snarled it out. This was so stupid. Of course a monster won’t admit fault. He stood quickly, startling the other. “I only came to tell you to stay away from me, starting from today we don’t know each other and I never want to see you again. I won’t forgive you. Now goodbye.” Hyungwon turned quickly and stormed off. God how did he even like that guy? Of course when he first met him he was so sweet. 

Hyungwon felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up. Oh Hoseok was calling? Hyungwon didn’t think when he answered it, “Hoseok-ah what’s up? I’m not home yet.” Hyungwon said casually. Which was a perfect moment for Jungwoo to grab his arm and yank it hard. Apparently he hadn’t been satisfied with their conversation. “What the fuck are you dating that asshole?” Hyungwon gaped at him while still holding his phone to his face. “Yah! Wonnie who is that?” He could hear Hoseok calling to him. Hyungwon stared at Jungwoo before sneering at him, “Are you serious right now? Let go.” He yanked on his arm even though it seemed pointless. “I fucking knew it! You always go for the jocks!” Hyungwon felt his anger starting to surge. “Acting like I’m not good enough so you can run around with that asshole who hit me; is that what you’re in to now?” Hyungwon could hear Hoseok cursing in to the phone. He had no idea if he recognized Jungwoo’s voice. “Hoseok-ah come to my house-“ Hyungwon didn’t get to finish as his phone was yanked from his hand and thrown. He blinked with a baffled look before looking at Jungwoo. “You asshole. Who the fuck do you think you are?! God why did I even waste time with a monster like you.” Hyungwon managed to wrangle his arm out of the other’s grip but that wasn’t the worst of his problem. Getting smacked across his face was the worst part. Hyungwon saw stars as he hit the cement. Holy shit that’s how it felt to get hit? Hyungwon winced as he raised a hand to his swelling lip. “Okay that’s what you want to do? Fine. I’ll take care of that asshole tomorrow at the game, you can watch as you ruin his life.” Jungwoo looked like a demon. Hyungwon stayed where he was laying and refused to respond until the other stormed away. Ugh was his lip bleeding? Great. He was going to look like shit. Where was his phone? 

Hyungwon scrambled up to find his phone, wincing at the burn of his scraped palm. Ugh. What a fucking nightmare. Hyungwon scooped his scratched phone up and hobbled off down the street. It took him a little longer to get home than usual. He had caught a glimpse of his poor face in a window; hiding it from Hoseok would be impossible unless he gets to his house first. And his makeup. His right cheek was slightly bruised and his lip was busted. He probably had some bruises from hitting the ground but he was more concerned with his face. Hyungwon was so confident in himself that when he saw Hoseok standing outside his house wearing a hoodie and sweats he felt betrayed by his own legs. He slowed down considerably wondering if he could sneak by him. “Hyungwon!” Well shit. Hyungwon grimaced and waited for the muscular male to jog up to him. He heard the noise he made. “Wonnie” Hyungwon looked anywhere but at the other, “what happened to your face?” Oh he was angry. Hyungwon tried to smile but winced. “Hyungwon who did that to your face? Was it the guy yelling at you?” Hoseok was closer now looking at him so intensely Hyungwon felt guilt, “who were you with?! Tell me!” Hyungwon looked down now. He felt the tears rolling but he had zero energy to wipe them. “Wonnie please.” Hoseok sounded devastated. Jungwoo was right. He was ruining his life. “It’s none of your business.” Hyungwon finally said. He saw the look on Hoseok’s face. “Don’t give me that shit Wonnie” Okay he was determined apparently, “I’m making it my business, you’re my business now.” Hyungwon sighed and finally looked at Hoseok. He saw the devastation and fury in his face as he looked back. “You’re fucking stubborn.” Hyungwon said and winced at his lips again. He heard Hoseok groan in frustration at him. “Come on.” Hyungwon startled and looked confused at Hoseok. “You want your parents to see you like this? Come sleep at my house. My mom works really late.” Hoseok stuck his hand out and waited. Patiently waiting. Hyungwon looked down at it with an onslaught of emotions. Finally with a barely noticeable nod he reached a tentative hand out to gently grab Hoseok’s. Allowing himself to be pulled off in to the night.


	8. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this running has exhausted Hoseok and Hyungwon. In the quiet of the night they finally let the other in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 1am but I felt like you all needed to be on the edge of your seats :3

“Ouch! Gentle!”

Hyungwon hissed as Hoseok gently cleaned his palm. The muscular male merely glanced at Hyungwon and continued to gently dab at the angry skin. “I’m being gentle you big baby.” He said with a glare. Throwing the dirty gauze in to the trash can beside them he took out a q-tip with more wound disinfectant on it. “Let’s clean your lip.” Hoseok said softly, avoiding looking at the bruise on the other’s cheek as much as he could. Hyungwon winced slightly as Hoseok began carefully dabbing at the wounded lip. He sighed at Hyungwon periodically but didn’t say much. Choosing instead to focus on the task at hand. Hyungwon sat still as a statue until Hoseok seemed satisfied with his work. He took out a small bandaid and very gently placed it on the worst part of Hyungwon’s lip. “Well lucky for you if it scars you’ll still be good looking.” Hoseok said before realizing what he had said and blushing like an idiot. Hyungwon raised a brow as the the red faced male began hurriedly repacking the first aid kit he found. “Thank you Hoseok.” Hyungwon said quietly. He scooted back and glanced around. Hoseok had been right that his mom wouldn’t be there. The house they lived in was small but cute. It was comfortable. Hyungwon wondered how often she worked late. It was pretty clean in the rooms he’d seen so far. 

Hoseok stood up and placed the first aid kit back on top of the fridge. “My room is this way.” He said with an indication of his head before heading off in the same direction. Hyungwon stood and padded quietly behind Hoseok. Moving past him as the other waited for him to enter so he could close his bedroom door. Hyungwon studied the room and found it fitting for Hoseok. It was tidy, with a small desk. The bed was large enough and had dark bedding on it. He clearly didn’t make his bed everyday. There was few articles of clothing on the floor aside from a jersey or two. Hoseok sat on his bed with a sigh. Hyungwon noticed he’d sighed a lot tonight. He folded his long limbs and sat on the floor. Tucking his hands in his lap before looking at Hoseok. He flinched when he realized Hoseok was staring at him. “Um.” Hyungwon wasn’t sure what you said in this situation. He could tell Hoseok was upset but he wasn’t sure how to explain himself. “What happened tonight?” Hoseok finally asked as a tired edge became clear in his voice. Hyungwon looked guiltily at the floor for a moment while gathering his thoughts. He felt his shoulders slouch under the weight of his guilt. “I met with..” oh god here he goes, “Jungwoo. He texted me a few days ago about clearing the air and I was going to tell him to leave me alone but-“ Hyungwon grimaced while motioning at himself, “it didn’t quite go to plan I guess.” He waited a second before looking at Hoseok. He could see his fists clenching enough that his knuckles were white. “Why did he hit you?” Hoseok’s voice was even when he asked, no sign of anger or anything. Hyungwon swallowed and looked at his hands for a moment. “I guess he heard me uh...on the phone..” Hyungwon paused, “with you?” He winced after saying it even though he felt it would have been easier to lie. He heard Hoseok sigh and watched him rub his hands over his face. “Is it because I hit him?” Hoseok finally spoke again. “No. He thinks we’re dating.” Hyungwon answered with another shrug. “I get the feeling he thinks that’s why I don’t want anything with him.” Hyungwon added. He could feel Hoseok looking at him again. “Bold of him to think it’s not because he’s an asshole but that’s life.” Hyungwon laughed bitterly at his own remark. He felt his face scrunching up before he started crying. Wounded palm covering his eyes as he hunched over farther. His body was sore. Everything hurt. His heart hurt. He was hurting people he cared about. “I don’t understand why-why this is hap-happening” Hyungwon sobbed out, “I just want-wanted fri-friends.” Hyungwon felt his world was spiraling out of control. He should just move far away. He felt warm arms suddenly embrace him. Even though they were strong they cradled Hyungwon’s shaking body gently. A hand softly brushing over his hair. “Oh Wonnie you have friends” Hoseok murmured down to him, “We all are your friends and you need to trust us to help you. That’s what we want to do, that’s what friends do” he continued to stroke the crying male’s hair, “This isn’t your fault Wonnie.” Hoseok continued to pet Hyungwon’s head until the male slowly stopped shaking as hard. He could heard Hyungwon sniffing as they sat on the floor together. “Wonnie I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me things.” Hoseok finally whispered. He felt the other shift and peer at him with big, watery eyes. “You’ll get hurt.” Hoseok grinned at Hyungwon, “Do you not see me?” He raised an arm and flexed with a laugh. Hyungwon snorted and wiped at his eyes again. 

Hoseok studied Hyungwon’s tear streaked, bruised face. His hand reached up to tenderly brush against his jaw. “Even if I get hurt, I’ll protect you” Hoseok said with a gentle smile, “It would be easier if you’d let me.” He playfully raised a brow at the other. Hyungwon studied him and looked away. “Why? Why Hoseok? Do you realize how much trouble I’m bringing to you?” Hyungwon sounded upset again. Hoseok watched him carefully and also noticed the taller male had yet to scoot away from him. Maybe he forgot how close they were? “Wonnie I don’t care, you’re not trouble to me. You’re being tormented and it’s not your fault. You don’t need to handle it alone. I’m here now.” Hoseok briefly thought about how their entire relationship began. Angry scowls from Hyungwon and Hoseok deliberately annoying him. He wished he could have read his mind and he would have been kind to him immediately. Hyungwon laughed bitterly again. “Hyungwon. You’re stubborn like me” Hoseok said and rolled his eyes, “I care about you.” Hyungwon froze and glanced at Hoseok. They stared at each other in silence for a minute or two. “What a pair.” Hyungwon finally said with a deadpan expression making Hoseok burst in to laughter. Hyungwon’s lips twitched and he finally laughed with him. 

—————————————————————-

“So...how do you want to do this?” Hoseok asked casually while standing by Hyungwon. They stared at the bed before them in silence. Hyungwon looked at him with large eyes again and Hoseok snorted, “I meant do you want the bed or floor?” He eyed Hyungwon. “What were you thinking?” He raised a brow before Hyungwon glared at him. “Shut up go to sleep.” Hyungwon responded quickly and clambered in to the bed. He’d borrowed a shirt and shorts from Hoseok to sleep in. The shorts could be tightened but the shirt swallowed Hyungwon’s leaner frame. And what didn’t help the awkward air was Hoseok apparently slept shirtless. At least he was wearing sweatpants. Hoseok laughed by the bed, “Alright you can have the bed.” He said with an amused grin staying on his face. He reached for one of the pillows when Hyungwon loudly cleared his throat, “You can sleep in the bed too.” He said trying to go for casual. Hoseok looked at him quietly for a moment before shrugging. He yanked the covers back which made a cold Hyungwon hiss in irritation at him. Grinning he climbed in to the bed by the other and quickly pulled the covers back up. Hyungwon scooted away from Hoseok and adjusted the covers over himself again. They laid there silently for five minutes before Hoseok cleated his throat, “Wonnie? Do you think you’ll ever date again?” Hyungwon had a feeling he was trying to ask casually but something told him he was asking with a bit of hope in his voice. Hyungwon waited a few seconds to answer, amused that Hoseok was shifting uncomfortably. “I guess...yes? I never thought about it but..” He stared at the ceiling, “sometimes when I see Kihyun and Hyunwoo together...I guess I miss being close to someone.” He finally finished. It was true. Kihyun and Hyunwoo may still be a bit awkward but their genuine feelings made Hyungwon envious. Hyunwoo was always near Kihyun; knowing exactly when to brush a hand on his arm or even hold his hand. Kihyun was able to read Hyunwoo’s expressions immediately to either hug him or snuggle in to him. It was strange how they just understood each other like they’d dated for years. He waited a moment before asking, “What about you? Do you date?” Hoseok had been single when Hyungwon had transferred. Hoseok chuckled beside the taller male, “I’ve never dated seriously just focused on basketball.” He shrugged casually after that statement. “Aish just like a player.” Hyungwon said with a sniff and heard the outraged noise Hoseok made at that. Hoseok nudged him hard with an elbow but regretted it when Hyungwon hissed in pain. He sat up quickly and turned to face Hyungwon more, having to lean slightly to see in the dim room. “Ah I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too!” Hoseok was speaking quickly but his words dropped off when he realized the position he was in. Even Hyungwon was staring at him with a weird mix of emotions crossing his face. Hoseok gulped loudly but had frozen in the position he was in. Hyungwon continued studying him, confusion on his face now. After a second of hesitation Hyungwon’s hand lifted and very gently touched Hoseok’s cheek. Almost as if he was testing to see if he was real. His eyes were roaming Hoseok’s face which made a blush creep across him. “Hyungwon.” Hoseok said his name softly which made Hyungwon’s eyes connect back with Hoseok’s. His hand was still in the air but he seemed to come back down and pulled it away. “Sorry for that, I’m sorry.” Hyungwon quickly said and scooted slightly. He was busy scolding himself on the inside when he was pretty sure he heard Hoseok mutter something like don’t be. Hyungwon felt his stomach get all fluttery. What the hell was happening?

Hyungwon stared hard at the ceiling above them; noticing Hoseok hasn’t said anything either. Oh that coward. Okay Hyungwon was a coward too. “Hoseok?” He hesitantly asked his name to see if he was even awake at this point. “Hm?” Hoseok’s sleepy affirmation was both great and terrible at the same time. Terrible because Hyungwon could have avoided waking him and thus avoid asking a dumb question he shouldn’t ask but he was going too anyways. Because Hyungwon never learned apparently. “Do you like me?” Hyungwon wondered as he asked the question if he should have bothered. Hoseok was already constantly dragged in to his messes, the polite thing would be to distance himself from the other. Hoseok would be able to live a peaceful life without Hyungwon constantly messing it up. For a moment there was silence and then Hoseok spoke, “Yes.” Hyungwon waited. He waited to see if he was going to explain or maybe drop some details. He felt his eyebrows furrow when it was once again silent. “Okay did you understand that question?” Hyungwon’s voice sounded irritated now. He heard Hoseok softly chuckle beside him, “You asked if I liked you.” His response was testing the violent streak Hyungwon didn’t have until just now. He glared at the ceiling and rolled over so his back was facing Hoseok. “I’m going to sleep goodnight you buffoon.” He said over his shoulder though he may have muttered the insult. Damn jocks. Why couldn’t he like someone like Minhyuk? Or Kihyun? Actually no they’d just annoy each other. He was busy insulting Hoseok in his head when he felt the bed shifting. A warm arm hesitantly draped itself over Hyungwon’s waist, positioning slightly so his lean back was pressed against a warm body. Hyungwon felt every fiber of his being freeze up completely. Did his heart stop? Was he dead? He felt Hoseok’s breath exhale in his hair after a second. He recalled waking up at Jooheon’s with Hoseok’s arm around him but this position was far more intimate. Hyungwon wasn’t sure what was happening but he wasn’t scared. And that was strange for him. After everything that’s happened up until this point and yet no fear. He was embarrassed of course but not afraid. “Is this okay?” He heard Hoseok finally whisper behind him. Hyungwon was sure his heart stuttered a moment. “Uh ye-yeah.” He forced out a response. That was a double edged sword. Hoseok holding him so damn gently was definitely okay but Hyungwon wondered momentarily if Hoseok was checking to see if they, as in together they, were okay. Maybe he was checking because of Hyungwon’s past history with dating and specifically dating jocks. Whatever the reasoning behind his word choice Hyungwon felt a tiny smile tug at his lips. He could feel Hoseok’s heart beat thumping away, was he nervous? “Wonnie” Hyungwon froze when he heard his voice, “I know you’re scared, and I understand why. But even knowing that..I’m selfish. Because I like you. I like you more than I thought. The things that happened weren’t your fault but I’m also hoping when you realize that..” Hoseok paused as if contemplating, “that you’ll like me too. Even though I’m a jock. I don’t want you to think I’m helping you for my own motives” He sighed now, “but it’s wrong to not tell you honestly that I like you a lot. I want to protect you even as friends, I can’t stand you getting hurt. And I’d like to protect you as a boyfriend too.” He’d finally finished. Hyungwon laid partially stunned and partially surprised that he wasn’t as freaked out by Hoseok’s confession like he thought he would be. Or should be. Ugh this was confusing. Hyungwon was chaos in Hoseok’s world. He almost laughed when he said he was selfish. He wasn’t. Hyungwon felt selfish for wanting to cling on to Hoseok. For wanting to keep that safety and protection he felt from him. Did he deserve Hoseok? No he didn’t think he did. He’d been an asshole to him from the beginning and even if the other thought it was justified he still felt bad about it. 

“You’re not selfish.” Hyungwon finally found his voice again. He could feel Hoseok was tense but his hold was still gentle. Even in this awkward situation he was still aware of his strength. It made Hyungwon want to cry. “I’m selfish” He knew his voice trembled slightly, “because I’m such a mess and you still want to pick me up. I don’t understand why but I want you to want to help me. I was used to dealing with stuff by myself” He sniffed trying to control his emotions, “and then you came along even if I was mean you still cared. I’m broken and you’re perfect, you deserve someone perfect but I’m selfish and want you for myself” Hyungwon smiled with sadness in his veins, “I don’t deserve you Hoseokkie but...but I want too.” Hyungwon finally breathed out the tension he had been holding in his body. Had he made sense? He didn’t know anymore. He was so confused. Did his morals get messed up after puberty? Too much chaos in his head. He felt Hoseok carefully nudge him closer; surrounding him in warmth. “Wonnie I’m not perfect but how about we date and learn to deserve each other?” He murmured it in Hyungwon’s hair. Always going the extra mile for Hyungwon. Even when Hyungwon was a mess. “Are you sure?” Hyungwon had whispered it but it was so quiet in the room he knew Hoseok had heard him. “I’m very sure. I’ll never hurt you Wonnie so believe in me and trust me” he nuzzled Hyungwon’s head for a second with his nose, “I’ll keep you and your heart safe.” Hyungwon felt the tears now. They weren’t hurried but slow, spilling out the pain he held inside for so long. “I trust you Hoseok...” Hyungwon sighed but it was with a contentment, “I’m scared but I trust you so much already. Okay let’s date.” He finally said it! He knew he contradicted himself slightly but it was true. He was afraid of trying again, afraid of pain. Or causing pain. But Hoseok made him feel so warm and safe; he was an angel. Always casting a protective light around Hyungwon. Hoseok nuzzled in closer to Hyungwon now, “I’d try to kiss you but I’m pretty sure it’ll hurt.” He heard the teasing in Hoseok’s voice. “Nevermind I regret this.” Hyungwon replied with a fake hurt and laughed when Hoseok immediately clung on to him. “Nope too late you’re mine now.” Hyungwon felt an ease in his chest that hadn’t been there for a long time. As if his walls finally broke down and he could feel freed. “Kiss me tomorrow.” Hyungwon murmured to the clinging Hoseok as a wave of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. “I definitely will.” Hoseok murmured it back as his body started relaxing in to sleep. Hyungwon was almost out entirely but had the mind to lift a hand and rest it gently on the arm around his waist. Smiling as it tightened slightly in response.


	9. Honesty Keeps Us Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon and Hoseok are a couple, and Hyungwon realizes his friends need him just as much. But peace can never last. Not yet anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My allergies are killing me ;-;

Hyungwon felt groggy and warm. When did his bed get so comfortable? He could sleep for hours. He should sleep for hours. Then again he had school today. He reached up to rub his eyes when he felt someone shifting beside him. He froze for a second before remembering last night. Oh! Crap. He probably looked like absolute death. His face was sore and his lips felt annoyingly dry. Did he even have chapstick? He waited a second to see if the body beside him was still moving and almost sighed when he realized Hoseok was probably asleep. Hyungwon turned and peered at the sleeping figure beside him. He felt his face heat up at the sight of his naked torso. Hoseok looked so ethereal. His features so calm. Hyungwon felt a smile tug at his lips looking at him. He had such a gentle soul but could be so fierce. Hyungwon sighed and looked around the room as it filled with light. He knew he had to go home first because he really didn’t want to go to school looking like fight club. And also now he wanted to look as handsome as the other students called him. Totally for his own sake not for Hoseok. Okay it was for Hoseok. 

Hyungwon tried to nimbly get up and over Hoseok but he almost died when he was pulled flush against the other. Hoseok snuggled Hyungwon on top of him, “Where are you sneaking?” His voice sounded ridiculously nice all groggy and sleepy. Hyungwon felt his face burn again. He fake whined as if severely inconvenienced, “I have to go home real quick” Hyungwon said, “We have school today remember?” He heard Hoseok groan. And Hyungwon thought he was terrible with mornings. He wiggled his way out of Hoseok’s embrace and stood. Stretching his back and arms. Hoseok was still laying there for a second before sitting up. His sleepy face looked at Hyungwon and he smiled. Hyungwon cleared his throat and looked somewhere else for a moment. “Aw Wonnie you’re so cute with your grumpy face.” Hoseok purred to him as he stood as well. Hyungwon looked mildly offended and huffed at the other. He heard Hoseok laugh again as he picked up his phone. Hyungwon was busy looking for his pants and watching Hoseok from his peripherals. He watched him quickly texting someone back but didn’t say anything. “Kihyun’s been texting you.” Hoseok’s voice piped up. So he’d been texting Hyunwoo apparently. Hyungwon dug around for his poor scratched phone and sighed. “I just got this one too” He studied it before opening his own texts, “Woah Kihyun is definitely a mom on the inside.” Hyungwon grimaced as he scrolled through text after text of mild worry to contemplating calling the police. “Are you going to tell them?” He heard Hoseok ask as he finished pulling a sweater over his head. Hyungwon was still standing there dumbly, phone in one hand and his jeans in the other. “About us?” He asked momentarily distracted. He sensed Hoseok coming close to him and looked at him. Brow raising at the concerned look. “No, about what happened last night.” Hoseok said quietly as his hand brushed Hyungwon’s jaw. “I figured three layers of foundation would make me skate by actually.” He gave Hoseok a guilty look as the other made a tsk sound. “Don’t look at me like that I just don’t want them to worry.” Hyungwon said simply, glancing at Hoseok until he looked away long enough for Hyungwon to change in to his jeans. “Wonnie they’ll worry either way, friends worry it’s normal” He said while gently poking his boyfriend, “Kihyunnie still worries when Hyunwoo isn’t wearing a jacket.” He said to make a point. Hyungwon thought for a moment before laughing. “Fine fine, but not until after class.” He gave Hoseok a pointed look and waited until he nodded. 

Hoseok walked outside with Hyungwon, a sad look on his face. “You’ll be coming to school right?” He asked softly, hand reaching to touch Hyungwon’s gently. The taller male looked at him with a smile, “Yes Hoseokkie, I’ll be there. I just need to change” He replied, “and keep my title as being the best looking.” He pulled away from Hoseok who looked playfully insulted. “I thought I was the best looking!” He called out to Hyungwon who was strolling quickly away. “You’re alright I guess!” He winked over his shoulder at the other before laughing as he jogged away. Hoseok felt a giant smile on his face the entire time he got ready for school himself. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon had managed to get past his parents and back out the door with little trouble. After very meticulously applying makeup to his face he managed to cover up the majority of his marks. His lip was a hopeless cause at this point. He’d just say he fell off his bed or something because it has happened before. He knew Hoseok wanted him to be honest though. Ugh damn that adorable man. Hyungwon made it to school with just minutes to spare. He fluffed his hair and checked his reflection as best he could in his sad phone. His parents would be pissed later when he showed them. He strolled confidently through the gates when he spotted Kihyun and Minhyuk waiting. Minhyuk was texting and Kihyun looked impatient. Maybe he had time to run back out? “Yah Hyungwon!” Nope too late. He smiled happily and walked over to his friends. He knew the minute they saw his lip. Thank god he went home for makeup or he was pretty sure Kihyun would have a stroke. “Oh my god Wonnie what happened?” Kihyun said while Minhyuk grabbed his face and peered at his lip. “I think I have a first aid kit in my locker.” Kihyun spoke up again. “I can get stuff from the nurse if not.” Minhyuk responded. They were both discussing the whole thing with worry. Hyungwon’s heart hurt. He smiled sadly and removed Minhyuk’s hands from his face carefully. “Wonnie what is it?” Kihyun squinted at his expression. Hyungwon looked down at the ground for a moment before getting a renewed energy. “Hoseokkie cleaned it already” He said quietly while Minhyuk’s eyes were wide, “I’m fine I just..met with Jungwoo and well.” He smiled sadly again. Kihyun looked devastated and Minhyuk had yet to blink. “He...he did that?” Kihyun asked quietly. Hyungwon looked down again before finally nodding. Kihyun stared like an owl still and Hyungwon heard Minhyuk start sniffing loudly. “Hey Minnie I’m fine.” Hyungwon said while reaching for his friend. He saw Minhyuk flinch, “I-I need to go.” His voice wobbled and before Hyungwon could register what he said he was gone. 

“What just?..” Hyungwon looked at Kihyun who was wavering between frustrated and worried. His pink haired friend sighed and sent Hyungwon a soft smile. “He feels responsible.” He said simply. Hyungwon laughed once, “That’s ridiculous.” He rubbed at his neck for a moment. He saw the guilt written plainly on Kihyun’s face. “Ki? Why?” His body felt tense, stress coursing through his veins. Kihyun shifted uncomfortably. “Uh..well..he may have known you were meeting someone?” Kihyun looked very guilty, “he told Hyunwoo and I but we didn’t act fast enough.” Now Kihyun sounded upset. Hyungwon muttered a string of curse words and covered his face. He uncovered it in time to see Kihyun wipe his eyes fast. Hyungwon’s heart broke a little more. “Hey Ki listen it isn’t either of your fault, it’s my fault” He lifted a hand to keep Kihyun from interrupting, “I should have said something. I know I keep worrying you guys but I wanted to handle it alone.” He sighed defeatedly. Kihyun rubbed at his eyes again but at least he looked at Hyungwon now. “You don’t need to be alone Wonnie.” He said with both a grumpy and sad look still playing across his features. Hyungwon crossed his arms and smiled for real, “Yeah I know that now..just took a little while I guess.” He laughed sheepishly and saw Kihyun finally grin at him. Hyungwon walked over to Kihyun and put an arm lazily around his shoulders. “Alright but what do we do about Min?” Hyungwon asked as they both strolled down the hallway together. Kihyun looked conflicted for a moment, “Let me talk to him okay?” He looked at Hyungwon who finally nodded in agreement before they parted ways to go to class. Kihyun walked slowly and wondered what the hell he would even say. 

—————————————————————-

Minhyuk sat in the farthest bathroom stall at the other side of the school. Far from his class and far from his failure to be a good friend. Tears kept streaming down his face and no matter how many times he wiped them they still persisted. He hated himself. He should have confronted Hyungwon immediately. Told him he was going with him. But no he hesitated. And his friend got hurt. Minhyuk had to bite down on his lip to keep from sobbing. Why Kihyun and Hyungwon even bothered with him was beyond his ability to comprehend. He lashed out at the stall wall beside him; hitting it with his fist a few times until his knuckles felt sore. He was so tired. He rubbed his good hand down his face for a second before finally exiting the stall he holed up in. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before leaning down to splash water on his red skin. He had just finished toweling his face off when the bathroom door swung open. A pink haired male peered in and caught sight of Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked away from his eyes and continued dabbing water off his neck. He heard his friend come up beside him before he gasped loudly and grabbed at Minhyuk’s wounded hand, “What did you do?!” Kihyun was looking at the angry red knuckles with worry. Minhyuk pulled his hand away quickly, angry at himself for worrying his friend. “It’s nothing Kihyunnie.” He said with zero emotion in his voice. Kihyun glared at him, “Minnie I know you’re upset but hurting yourself won’t help anyone!” He could tell Kihyun was frustrated but all he felt was anger. “You don’t know anything Ki. I failed my friend, I could have done something but I didn’t” His voice was loud, “I hate myself. You should hate me too.” His voice cracked slightly but he still looked angry. Kihyun stared at him before shaking his head, “I’d never hate you Min. Hyungwon won’t either. We love you so please stop beating yourself up.” Kihyun sent him a shaky smile. Minhyuk stared at his friend as if he was speaking a different language. They had a stare down for a moment before Minhyuk laughed so bitterly it made Kihyun flinch, “For an honor student you’re pretty dumb.” He snapped at Kihyun before snatching his backpack up and quickly exiting the bathroom. The only sound was the door swinging shut. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was squatting outside with his hands over his face. He felt like a shitty friend. He wanted to make Minhyuk feel better but all he did was apparently upset him more. Kihyun dragged his hands down and stared at his shoes. He was hidden out of view behind the gym, in an area where no one usually went. Well adults didn’t. And Kihyun was lucky it was empty. He sighed and dropped his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he didn’t bother picking it up. He had no desire to see anyone. How could he tell Hyungwon about Min? Ugh what a mess indeed.

—————————————————————-

Minhyuk felt awful for snapping at Kihyun. He knew he was more than his honor student title but Minhyuk was so frustrated with himself. He quickly fast walked out of the main building almost missing Jooheon entirely. “Min! Hey Min!” Minhyuk heard him but the idea of facing him felt like a bad dream. He barely glanced at the enthusiastic orange haired male who was standing by a brooding male with a strong nose. Changkyun watched Minhyuk ignore Jooheon and he watched Jooheon look devastated. He would have said something but then the orange haired male went off after Minhyuk immediately. Changkyun watched and wondered why anyone even bothered with relationships. 

Minhyuk kept walking while holding tightly to his backpack strap. He could hear the other pair of sneakers jogging up behind him. “Min!” Minhyuk stared straight ahead as he walked, “Min! Hey!” God Jooheon was stubborn. Suddenly he felt his backpack get yanked, “LEE MINHYUK.” He stumbled slightly when Jooheon had pulled his bag and was effectively stopped. Standing there panting he waited a moment before turning around. Jooheon looked devastated. Minhyuk knew that his bad boy appearance was pretty deceiving, he was a softie. Minhyuk sighed while studying the sad male in front of him now. After another few seconds he opened his arms and waved his hands. Jooheon seemed to consider it before rushing forward to hug on to Minhyuk. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the younger male quietly, a weird sense of comfort exploded through his chest when Jooheon snuggled his nose in to Minhyuk’s chest. “I’m sorry Honey.” He said to the pouting male in his arms. He could tell Jooheon was listening but he didn’t respond. Minhyuk pushed him away enough to raise a hand to his face. He stopped as soon as his angry red knuckles came in to view. But it was too late; Jooheon had seen them. He grabbed at Minhyuk’s hand before he could pull it away. “What is this?!” Jooheon’s voice was wobbling. Minhyuk couldn’t stand when Jooheon was upset it was like a knife to the heart. “Nothing Honeybee it’s nothing.” Minhyuk’s thousand watt smile was on display now but Jooheon’s jaw set. “Why is your hand hurt?” Oh okay he was being stubborn. Minhyuk sighed and looked around them for a moment. He turned but not before offering his not wounded hand out to Jooheon. He saw the orange haired male look at his hand but finally he grabbed it with an angry sniff. 

Minhyuk walked along the sidewalk holding Jooheon’s hand. The orange haired male walked beside him but hadn’t said anything yet. Minhyuk led them farther until they went in to a small park. Walking along a path until they found an unoccupied bench. Minhyuk pulled Jooheon down on it and released his hand. The silence was uncomfortable as a Minhyuk gathered his thoughts. He could see Jooheon glancing at him. “I was upset” Minhyuk finally said while examining his knuckles, “I failed in being a good friend, I let Wonnie get hurt.” Jooheon sat there quietly for a moment. “How did you fail?” Jooheon’s voice was calm and a soothing balm to Minhyuk’s pain. “Wonnie got hit by his ex boyfriend, I don’t know why, and I knew he was going to meet with him” Minhyuk looked away now, “I wasn’t sure what to do; what if I was wrong? But today he came to school and....” Minhyuk frowned, “I was right.” He felt his eyes watering again now. Jooheon stayed silent for a few seconds as if digesting the information. “You idiot.” He finally said. Minhyuk blinked and looked at him. “Hyungwon-hyung got hurt right? But he’s stubborn and if you’d got involved he’d be upset” Jooheon said, “you didn’t fail him Minnie. His ex is an asshole and I know you feel awful he got hurt but do you think he’d want you hurting yourself?” He looked at Minhyuk with a serious face, “Will you being hurt help him? No. He’s your friend, you should be there for him.” Jooheon looked at Minhyuk as if he were kind of an idiot. Jooheon’s face finally softened, “Min you’re not Superman, you can only try your best to help Hyungwon-hyung but you can’t take his pain from him” he reached over and sat a hand on Minhyuk’s leg, “not like this.” He finally offered the distraught black haired male a soft smile. He could see Minhyuk’s eyes threatening to overflow with tears. Minhyuk sniffed and looked down, “I yelled at Ki.” Jooheon rolled his eyes. “So you should apologize don’t you think?” He said with a brow raised and shook his head. Minhyuk nodded silently beside him. Jooheon chuckled and put his arm around the sniffling male. He pulled him more into his side until Minhyuk laid his head on his shoulder. “You can be so silly Min” Jooheon said with affection, “But I like you so much.” Minhyuk smiled. Wrapping an arm around the orange haired male’s waist he sighed, “I like you a lot too my Honeybee.”

—————————————————————

Hyungwon stood outside on the grass at their school looking around. He had yet to see Kihyun or Minhyuk. He tried texting them but was met with no response. He felt worry in his chest growing. “Wonnie!” He looked up and saw a smiling Hoseok heading his way. He tried smiling back but failed. Hoseok stood in front of him and frowned, “Hey what’s up?” He asked while reaching for Hyungwon’s hand. He half expected him to pull his hand back but he didn’t. Hoseok felt happy in his heart. “I cant find Ki or Min.” Hyungwon looked distraught. Hoseok glanced around realizing he too had yet to see them. “Did you tell them?” Hoseok asked with a soft tone. Hyungwon nodded once. After that question they heard someone walk up. Hyunwoo glanced at their hands but didn’t remark. “Hey have you guys seen Ki?” He asked with a nervous edge. Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok and they both shook their head. Hyunwoo bit his lip and pulled his phone out again. Probably texting Kihyun again for the fifteenth time. He glanced at Hyungwon, “Hey Hyungwon-ah what happened to your face?” Hyunwoo looked stoic as he asked. Hyungwon looked at Hoseok immediately for a way out. Hoseok stared back at him, “it’s complicated Hyunwoo.” He looked at his friend who seemed to understand something unsaid and he nodded. “Complicated? I feel it’s more than complicated” an irritated voice spoke, “Maybe catastrophic?” All three of the males turned around to the sight of an upset looking pink haired male. His eyes were red and puffy, but his mouth was set in an annoyed line. “Ki!” Hyunwoo’s voice made the annoyed look on his face soften considerably. The taller jock enveloped Kihyun in a hug. “I was worried.” Hyunwoo said down to the short form he was squeezing the life out of. “I’m sorry Hyunwoo.” Came the muffled response. Hyungwon smiled widely at the display, feeling just a tiny bit better. Hyunwoo had pulled back from his hug to look down at the pink haired male with so much affection Hyungwon could almost feel it. “Gross get a room.” Hoseok piped up only for Kihyun to glare at him and then zero in on their clasped hands. He pushed himself away from Hyunwoo and pointed, “What the hell?” That was as articulate as he could get. Hyunwoo laughed and placed an arm around his shorter boyfriend who spared him a sweet look for a second. And then he remembered the other two. Hoseok grinned that goofy grin of his at Kihyun, “We’re dating.” Hyungwon turned red and blinked at Hoseok. Well that was abrupt. “WHAT?!” The four males jumped at the sound of a loud voice. Minhyuk was standing there with Jooheon and Changkyun. All three of them mirroring a shocked look. Kihyun and Hyungwon both smiled wide before calling Minhyuk’s name to rush at him. They both hugged him at the same time, squeezing him. “Ack wait can’t breathe.” Minhyuk whined in the middle of the hug. Kihyun smacked him on the arm a second later, “Don’t get me so worried you jerk.” He huffed and returned to Hyunwoo’s side with his arms crossed. Hyunwoo glanced down at him curiously and then looked at Minhyuk. Hyungwon stared between them both as Minhyuk put on the biggest display of puppy dog eyes yet. 

“I’m sorry Kiki!” He made obnoxious sniffing sounds to go with his sad look, “I’m sorry forgive me!” His loud voice was attracting attention and Hyungwon could see a line between Kihyun’s brows. He snorted when the pink haired male rubbed at his temples, “Okay okay shut up I forgive you.” He finally said but a smile had appeared now. Minhyuk mirrored the smile before looking at Hyungwon. “Wonnie, I’m sorry” Minhyuk’s voice became serious, “I’m sorry I didn’t help you before and for running off on you like that. You’re one of my best friends and I...well I’m here now and I’m going to help you any way you need.” He said quietly while looking ashamed at himself. Jooheon nudged Minhyuk and smiled at him while Changkyun laughed. “Ugh Minnie you’re such a softie.” Hyungwon said with an eye roll before hugging the male again. “Thank you for being my friend.” He murmured it down to Minhyuk quietly who gently hugged him back. Hyungwon’s heart felt whole again. All the worry and anxiety melted away as soon as he sat with his friends. They laughed and ate, making fun of Hyungwon for falling for Hoseok’s lame flirting. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and laughed along. Giving Hoseok sweet looks as he pouted beside him. For the time being the world felt right. 

—————————————————————

The impending game that evening weighed on Hyungwon. He felt confident that his friends would be with him but he was worried about Hoseok. He could see Jungwoo trying to hurt the male. Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to stand it. He was sitting in the gym with both Kihyun and Minhyuk, watching the team training. Hyunwoo was in full captain mode now directing and discussing methods with his team mates. Kihyun was making heart eyes at his boyfriend with a blush on his cheeks while Minhyuk rolled his eyes. It didn’t help that at one point Hyunwoo had winked at Kihyun making him a coughing mess as he tried to act natural. “Can we leave him somewhere?” Minhyuk asked with a fake grimace. Hyungwon laughed loudly at that before sensing a pair of eyes at him. Hoseok was standing by the player’s bench with a water bottle and his eyebrow raised. He was sweaty, his shirt clinging to him and he had swept his hair out of his face. Hyungwon coughed and looked away while Minhyuk groaned, “Oh not you too! I’m leaving.” Kihyun cackled and grabbed Minhyuk’s coat before he could escape. They began packing their belongings as training drew to a close, the sound of the gym doors opening brought their attention up. The competitors were coming in the door in uniform with their coach. He walked over to Hyunwoo and his own coach to say something. Hyungwon didn’t bother with any of that though; his eyes stayed focused on the smirking male standing near the coaches. Flanked by the rest of the team who studied their competition. Hyungwon felt someone touch his hand and glanced at Kihyun who smiled at him. Minhyuk patted his shoulder before walking down the steps of the bleachers. Hyungwon followed casually behind him, draping his backpack over one shoulder lazily. Kihyun scrambled to catch up to them and almost bumped in to Hyungwon when he stopped walking. He peered around his tall, blonde friend as Jungwoo strolled up with a few team mates. Kihyun couldn’t get a read on the others but Jungwoo looked far too condescending. Kihyun stepped up beside Hyungwon and crossed his arms; he glanced at Hyungwon and noticed he had zero expression on his face. The frosty eyes did all the talking and he simply studied the men in front of him. “The short one is kinda cute.” One of the more obnoxious jock said while nudging Jungwoo with a laugh. Kihyun felt a scowl appear on his own face. Jungwoo cocked his head to the side, “Nah I got a thing for blondes.” Hyungwon had no reaction to that though Kihyun looked offended enough for them. “I think I lost IQ points listening to them.” Kihyun said haughtily and sniffed, adjusting the straps of his book bag afterwards. Hyungwon saw one of them stepping forward before a tall shadow blocked his view. Hyunwoo’s tall, silent form stared at the other players with a very unfriendly expression. Hyungwon almost jumped when a heavy arm draped across his shoulders, Hoseok stood by him with a cocky grin on his features. “Go find your own blonde.” He said with an arrogant tone in his voice. Hyungwon raised an arm to wrap it around Hoseok’s waist as they walked around the gathered males. He briefly heard Hyunwoo say something to Kihyun and then they too followed behind their friends. He didn’t bother glancing back because he could already sense the restrained fury from the others. 

Once the four of them left the gym Kihyun bent over and laughed. “Oh my god.” He said while laughing and wiping his eyes. Hyunwoo looked less amused and he nudged Kihyun gently, “Ki stay away from them.” His voice was quiet and his face sincere. Kihyun waved a hand at him, “Don’t worry I’m not a fighter anyways.” He said and patted his boyfriend affectionately. Hyungwon frowned, “Hyunwoo-hyung I’ll keep an eye on Kihyunnie.” He said and felt relief when the broad shouldered male nodded at him. Hoseok poked his side, “Heey I was there too!” He whined. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and looked at him, “Go find your own blonde?” He said with fake annoyance. Kihyun started laughing again watching Hyungwon strolling down the hall as Hoseok followed trying to explain his word choice. Kihyun waited until they were out of ear shot to look at Hyunwoo. His tall boyfriend wiped at his neck before looking at Kihyun. They stepped closer to each other and Hyunwoo brushed a hand across Kihyun’s face. “Do you think something will happen?” Kihyun asked him while leaning his face in his hand. Hyunwoo contemplated for a moment, “I don’t know Ki. Those guys don’t seem to be very nice but I’ll protect you” He smiled at his shorter boyfriend, “there will be a lot of people around tonight so I think it’ll be okay.” Kihyun chewed on his lip but nodded at Hyunwoo. He wanted to be as confident as his zen boyfriend but he still felt anxiety in the pit of his stomach.


	10. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to finish somewhere. Hyungwon gets his peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be an epilogue before I start on my new AU :3 check twitter for updates @InStanning

Hoseok has repeatedly told Hyungwon he didn’t need to come to the game but Hyungwon was tired of hiding. Tired of always taking the easy way out. This was his school now with his friends in it; no one was going to ruin that for him. So he briefly went home to adjust his makeup, apply a pink lip stain carefully, and then he used hair product to brush his blonde hair back. He studied his reflection in the mirror for a second. “Damn I look good.” He blew a kiss at his own reflection and left his house quickly. He was eager to get to school. Even eager to watch the game. Which was strange because he used to avoid the gym like a plague whenever possible. His long legs ate up the distance to the school once he got off the bus he took. He fixed his hair one more time and strolled through the school gates. Kihyun and Minhyuk would be here somewhere. Kihyun had probably stayed at the school the whole time. Was Minhyuk in a corner again? He laughed to himself and entered the school. Students buzzed here and there as game time loomed. A lot of them would already be in the gym watching the teams warm up. Hyungwon glanced at his phone ready to text his friends when he swore he heard a familiar voice up ahead. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked silently around the corner. His eyes picked up Kihyun who was holding a bag of chips from the vending machine in his hand, most likely for Hyunwoo, and that irritating guy from earlier. It almost looked like he was trying to intimidate Kihyun and keep him from leaving. Hyungwon walked closer so he could hear the conversation going on. “You’re dating the Captain right?” The smug guy asked. Kihyun glared at him again but still stood as tall as his own height would let him, “Yes, I said that twice.” He rolled his eyes. Hyungwon almost snickered. Damn Kihyun for being cute; he always made people drawn to him only to slap them with his viper tongue if they irritated him. Hyungwon loved that about the feisty short male. “When we win the game let’s go on a date yeah?” The guy cocked his head to the side still eyeing Kihyun. Hyungwon rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure he saw his brain. 

Honestly Hyungwon wondered why that guy had a death wish. Sure Hoseok was all buff and stuff but Hyunwoo was far more intimidating with his silent, watchful eyes. Hyungwon had yet to see the male angry and he had a feeling he should be glad about that. “Hard pass thanks. Now move.” Kihyun scoffed at the guy obviously losing any patience for the situation. Hyungwon couldn’t hear what the guy said but he was moving too close to his friend. It was like an energy snap in his body; his long legs brought him quickly to the two and he slammed his foot in to the other so he stumbled. Hyungwon felt immense satisfaction when that irritating guy actually fell over himself. Kihyun blinked and then looked at Hyungwon before smiling, “Oh hey Wonnie.” He said it as if the last few minutes never even happened. “Hey Kihyunnie, tormenting suitors are you?” Hyungwon asked with a brow raise. Kihyun rolled his eyes at Hyungwon. They both turned when the smug guy got up and went from smug to seriously pissed. Probably embarrassed. “Oh it’s you. Does your boyfriend know how crazy you are?” Hyungwon studied him while Kihyun glanced at them both. “Dude. Just because you’re ashamed of your size doesn’t mean you should take it out on people.” Hyungwon motioned at the guys lower half and he heard Kihyun snort loudly beside him. That apparently really did it as the guy lunged at Hyungwon. In hindsight Hyungwon should have remembered that Kihyun was ever loyal. And that he was tired of Hyungwon being hurt by people. So when the flash of pink hair appeared in front of Hyungwon he couldn’t even react, “Stop!” Poor Kihyun was not a fighter so even though he valiantly wanted to keep Hyungwon safe it only ended in him taking the punch instead of Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s eyes widened and he felt time slowing down. Kihyun fell back on the ground holding his face. He could see the other asshole jock was startled but he sneered at them, “Serves him right protecting a freak like you.” Hyungwon felt enraged at that point. “When his boyfriend breaks your legs I’d like you to remember that.” He hissed and knelt down by Kihyun. 

Apparently the guy never considered that and Hyungwon saw him quickly jog down the hall. “Ki you idiot why did you do that?” Hyungwon said softly to his friend. He managed to sit him up and move his hands. Oof. “Your nose is bleeding.” Hyungwon said in an agitated voice. So much for protecting Kihyun. He could see Kihyun gingerly touching his nose and wincing. “Owww.” Hyungwon frowned in sympathy. He’d definitely feel that tomorrow and odds are he’d have a black eye at the very least. “No shit ow! You should have let me handle it!” Hyungwon was swarmed with both guilt and fury. Kihyun was holding his hand to his nose but managed to stuffily say, “I told you, you aren’t alone.” Hyungwon rubbed a hand on Kihyun’s arm for a second. “Alright come on, you know the angry bear is going to come looking for you eventually.” He helped Kihyun stand up, “Let’s clean you up, I’ll text Min.” Kihyun winced as they began walking, “Shit if Hyunwoo finds out..” his voice was still stuffy which would have been funny in any other situation. Hyungwon was grimacing now, “I almost feel bad for that guy.” He said with a chuckle. They heard squeaking shoes as Minhyuk slid up to them. “KI! KI YOUR NOSE!” His yelling voice was distraught, “KIKI WHAT HAPPENED?!” Both Hyungwon and Kihyun tried to shush him. “Nothing it’s just-“ Kihyun’s stuffy voice tried to say but he was cut off by Minhyuk, “OH MY GOD DID YOU GET HIT? TELL ME WHO I’LL KICK THEIR ASS!” Hyungwon could see Kihyun trying time find some patience in his body. “Min we’re trying to get him to the bathroom remember?” Hyungwon said in a soothing voice as Minhyuk’s face was pale and his eyes wide. Minhyuk nodded so fast Hyungwon was surprised he didn’t get a cramp in his neck. He went to the other side of Kihyun to put his arm around him when they heard foot steps. All three males froze as Kihyun quietly and stuffily whispered, “Who is that?!” Hyungwon was chewing his lip as he peeked behind them. “Yah Wonnie what are you guys doing!” Jooheon was strolling to them with a huge smile followed closely by the grim reaper aka Hyunwoo. “It was nice knowing you guys.” Hyungwon muttered to the two as both Minhyuk and he turned around smiling with a guilty look. Kihyun did not turn around. Jooheon walked up to Minhyuk and smiled at him, “You ran off so fast but I found Hyunwoo while looking for you.” He explained completely unaware that they were all probably going to die. Minhyuk chuckled quietly and patted Jooheon’s chest, “That’s gre-great Honey.” Hyungwon looked down. Hyunwoo had looked at Kihyun’s back in confusion. “Ki? What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asked with an amused look, “did you eat my chips or what?” Hyungwon wondered if they could outrun Hyunwoo? No probably not. Hyungwon saw Kihyun’s shoulders slump in defeat before he finally spun around. Uniform sleeve held against his nose. Jooheon’s face paled and his mouth dropped open as Minhyuk cringed beside him. Hyungwon looked at Kihyun and then glanced at Hyunwoo. 

It was so quiet that a pin could drop and they’d find it. Hyunwoo was staring at Kihyun with absolutely no readable expression. Hyungwon wondered if that guy had a life insurance policy. “Ki..what the fuck happened to your face?” Hyunwoo’s voice was quiet but the razor edge of anger was palpable. Kihyun looked down as Hyunwoo stepped in front of him, large hands gently pulling his face back up. “Hyunwoo.” Kihyun was going to bargain out of this but he went silent at his boyfriend’s look. “What happened Ki? Who did this? I need you to tell me right now.” Hyungwon looked at Jooheon and Minhyuk who looked suspiciously farther away then they were. “It’s my fault Hyunwoo-hyung” Hyungwon finally spoke, “Kihyunnie was trying to defend me, I provoked him.” Kihyun looked at Hyungwon with a look asking if he was insane. Hyunwoo glanced at Hyungwon, “He?” Hyungwon nodded now. “That guy from earlier.” He finally said quietly. Minhyuk and Jooheon were clutching each other now. Kihyun looked back at Hyunwoo trying to grab at him with one hand, “Hyunwoo the game.” He tried to say it clearly but his sleeve and swollen nose were not helping. Hyunwoo turned so fast that Kihyun stumbled. He was already down the hall before they all remembered to run. “Ki go clean your face!” Minhyuk yelled as the three of them ran down the hallway.

—————————————————————

Hoseok was stretching his back when Hyunwoo slammed back in the gym. He startled their team mates who moved quickly as their usual stoic Captain stormed through with rage pouring off him. It took Hoseok only a second to realize his friend was beelining for the other team. Uh oh. He ran up behind Hyunwoo and grabbed his friend’s arm, “Hyunwoo what are you doing?” He hissed. Hyunwoo didn’t look at him he just stared at a guy who looked like he was hiding behind his team mates. “He hit Kihyun.” Hyunwoo said and Hoseok gasped. “Wait Hyunwoo wait!” Hoseok said as he used his muscles to try to keep his angry friend at bay. “Hyunwoo if you hit him they’ll kick you out of the game, possibly the team!” Hoseok pleaded. Hyunwoo looked at him, “it’ll be worth it.” Hoseok sighed and continued digging his heels in. “Hyunwoo listen. Let’s beat their ass in the game and then beat their actual asses after.” Hoseok muttered it quietly enough that only Hyunwoo would hear it. Hyunwoo had slowly stopped fighting against Hoseok. He was thinking. Hoseok was praying. “We better win.” Hyunwoo hissed and yanked himself free to storm over back to their team bench. Hoseok glanced at Jungwoo and very maturely slid his thumb across his throat at him. 

—————————————————————

Hyungwon was relieved when Kihyun appeared after the game started. He’d changed out of his ruined uniform in to casual clothes. The nurse gave him a mask to wear over his nose and mouth. He didn’t want to be distracting. Hyungwon rested a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder for a second as the other waved at him. They could feel Hoseok and Hyunwoo looking at them momentarily and Hyungwon smiled at Hoseok. The game was already pretty close. Hyunwoo’s team was only leading by a few points. Both teams seemed pretty evenly matched. Hyungwon hoped Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s anger would give them an edge. 

If Jungwoo thought Hoseok wasn’t aware he was trying to foul him then he was an idiot. Even his coach asked if there was a reason that player was targeting him. But if Jungwoo’s coach noticed he didn’t say so. Hyungwon was nibbling on his nail watching the teams rushing back and forth. The anxiety from the game was going to age him. Minhyuk and Jooheon were sitting in front of them still clinging to each other. They both looked just as anxious as Hyungwon felt so he didn’t notice Changkyun just now casually slipping in beside them. As the game wore on both teams were determined to dominate. Hyunwoo was a bull on the court, scoring multiple points. Hoseok provided a great defense and racked up points with him. At one point Jungwoo had purposefully hit Hoseok with an elbow making the game pause for a moment. Hyungwon was grinding his teeth now. He swore no matter the outcome he was going to punch Jungwoo. Kihyun was holding Hyungwon’s hands as the game began crawling down to it’s final seconds. It was as if both teams had a second wind as they kept scoring points over the other. Kihyun was gripping Hyungwon’s hands so hard he’d have winced if he wasn’t so fixated on the game score. The students from both schools were thunderous in their yells and chants. The minutes came down to seconds; Hyungwon couldn’t breathe. As if by some miracle or the urge to humiliate the other team Hyunwoo managed to get up the court, passing the ball to Hoseok who faked out and passed it back in time for Hyunwoo to catch it. His height and legs helped him jump high enough to dunk the ball as the buzzer went off. The screams were so loud that at one point Hyungwon had to wonder if he was deaf. Kihyun hopped by him and hugged him as Minhyuk and Jooheon screeched in front of them. Hyungwon felt like the weight of the world had removed itself from his shoulders. This time Jungwoo was humiliated again but he had no one to torment for it. Hyungwon smiled so wide his wounded lip hurt but he didn’t care. The basketball team were all jumping with their coach in celebration. The energy of the room was so powerful that Hyungwon felt super charged by it. 

—————————————————————

After the game ended the majority of the team and students went to celebrate. Hyunwoo declined the invitation as well as Hoseok. They waited for their friends and boyfriends to join them outside of the gym. Kihyun walked slowly up to Hyunwoo with the mask still covering his face. Hyunwoo looked upset but Hyungwon saw him run a hand through Kihyun’s hair. Minhyuk and Jooheon were singing some celebratory song loudly, dancing around the other males as Changkyun appeared again. Hyungwon hugged Hoseok as soon as he was close enough. He felt the other male’s arms wrap around him and hug him back. “Were you worried?” Hoseok asked teasingly. “It was a bit shaky in the middle.” Hyungwon said and laughed at the offended look Hoseok gave him. Hyunwoo spoke up, “Now where is that asshole.” He peered around as the students and athletes were pouring out of the school to leave. Hyungwon nibbled his bottom lip and looked around as well. “If you mean those angry guys from the team, specifically the guy who elbowed Hoseok in the neck earlier, then they’re coming this way.” Jooheon’s voice spoke up. True to his words Jungwoo was storming up to them flanked by whatever cronies he had now. Hyunwoo moved in front of Kihyun as Hoseok released Hyungwon from the hug. “Hyungwon I need to talk to you now.” Hyungwon blinked as Jungwoo finally made it to them. He heard Hoseok snort beside him. “Did I stutter?” He looked really pissed. Normally Hyungwon would have become nervous but all his friends were staring the other guys down and that helped. “I don’t care what you said.” Hyungwon said calmly. Jungwoo scowled at Hyungwon, “Are you serious? Are you really picking these losers over us? Over me?” Hyungwon wondered momentarily if his ex had some sort of complex. “Pretty sure you guys are the losers anyways.” Hoseok replied with a huge grin. “Fuck this guy Hyungwonnie.” Jungwoo said and reached for the tall male’s hand. It was almost like Hyungwon had a sudden epiphany about everything. Jungwoo always saw him as a trophy as a toy, something pretty to own. It never dawned on him when they dated but he had been naive to a lot of crap apparently. So when Jungwoo reached for him Hyungwon did something he wanted to do for awhile now. He slapped him. Not a gentle slap. A knock you off balance tired of your bull shit slap. It was satisfying even if Hyungwon’s hand hurt. 

Jooheon whistled at the crack noise hand meeting skin made. Minhyuk looked pleased and even Hyunwoo was startled for a second. Of course people who are like Jungwoo won’t let that just happen. All it took was a slap for him to lunge forward and grab Hyungwon’s arm hard. Hyungwon yanked back right as Hoseok’s fist connected with Jungwoo’s nose. His team mates caught him but not before Hyunwoo had punched the guy earlier who had hit Kihyun. Blood gushed out of Jungwoo’s nose painfully as he clutched his face. Hyungwon stood there rubbing his own arm and staring him down. Like a ghost the tall blonde moved forward before Hoseok could stop him. He knelt in front of his ex boyfriend who was being supported by his friends. He studied the male in front of him with a blank expression. “If you ever come near me or my friends again, I will make sure your parents learn everything about you.” Hyungwon’s voice was cold, ominous. He saw Jungwoo’s eyes widen before he glared. It was of course at that moment that Changkyun had stepped forward catching everyone’s attention. “He’s not bluffing. Considering I have videos to back him up. Of your adorable friend assaulting Kihyun-hyung and you man handling Hyungwon-hyung” His deep voice was almost mesmerizing as he motioned with his hands, “Oh! And due to my creepy connections I have a video feed from a few days ago. I’m sure you know which one.” Changkyun smiled then. A smile that did not meet his eyes. A smile that was fake and would only bring misery if tested. Hoseok and the rest of them stared at Changkyun just like the other males did. “Damn dude is that why you couldn’t play Fortnite with me?” Jooheon piped up still standing by Minhyuk. “Okay don’t mess with Changkyun.” Hoseok muttered and Hyunwoo nodded thoughtfully. There wasn’t much to be said against that; Jungwoo and his team mates scrambled up and left. Grimacing and trying to look all confident even though their esteem had definitely been slapped down. Jungwoo didn’t even look back at Hyungwon this time. Which led Hyungwon to believe the threat from Changkyun spooked him. Hyungwon wasn’t sure if it would last forever but he finally felt like all threats had been eliminated from his life. He sighed while looking at his hand. Hoseok appeared close to him and smiled softly. Hyungwon looked around at his friends as the last of the students had filed out of the school. Most likely having witnessed what happened. Hyunwoo was off to the side cradling Kihyun’s face and muttering stuff to him. Hyungwon assumed it was mushy stuff because Kihyun had his hands resting on Hyunwoo’s chest. He then glanced over to where Jooheon was standing with Minhyuk and pouting at Changkyun. Minhyuk was rubbing Jooheon’s back and trying not to laugh. “Why didn’t I get to do cool ninja stuff with you?” Jooheon whined to Changkyun. “I’m a lone wolf man.” He replied and Jooheon rolled his eyes at that. “Stop acting cool.” He said with a grumpy frown as Minhyuk started laughing now. Hyungwon felt himself smiling as a hand slipped in his. “Let me walk you home?” Hoseok’s voice spoke up. How could Hyungwon refuse?

—————————————————————

Hoseok and Hyungwon walked side by side. Hands holding the others tightly. They had bid their friends goodbye before leaving. Now they walked quietly, enjoying the peace. “How’s your hand Wonnie?” Hoseok finally asked. Hyungwon glanced down and shrugged, “Not bad actually.” He grinned at his muscular boyfriend. They continued on for a few more minutes. “You know for a jock you aren’t half bad.” Hyungwon’s voice had a teasing tone to it which made Hoseok roll his eyes. “Seriously you’re just now noticing I’m a man of many talents?” He pretended to look shocked. “Aish the only talents I’ve seen is you chasing a ball and punching people” Hyungwon sniffed, “what others could you possibly be talking about?” He side eyed Hoseok who was looking straight ahead. It was quiet for a few seconds before Hoseok stopped walking completely. Hyungwon stopped when he noticed and looked at Hoseok confused. The other male smirked at Hyungwon before tugging on his hand just enough to make the taller male stumble slightly. Hoseok caught Hyungwon against his chest and wrapped an arm around his lean waist. Hyungwon felt his face heating up as he stared at Hoseok’s face, inches from his. “This.” Hoseok said before his face moved closer and he pressed his lips softly against Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon was shocked for a second before he felt his eyes flutter close on their own, his lips returning the pressure against Hoseok’s. He felt Hoseok’s hand brush his neck softly as he pulled Hyungwon impossibly closer. Hyungwon’s hands rested gently on Hoseok’s chest. His fingers brushing his muscles every now and again. They didn’t know how long they stayed connected like that before Hoseok pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together. They grinned like idiots at each other. “I could get used to this.” Hyungwon murmured to Hoseok. He heard him laugh his goofy laugh at that before pressing a chaste kiss to Hyungwon’s lips again. “Good I plan on doing it again and again.” He said enthusiastically before pulling Hyungwon along again. They both laughed at that as Hyungwon intertwined their fingers tightly. “Hoseokkie?” He said softly, “Thank you...for saving me and...staying by me.” He looked at the ground for a moment before looking straight ahead again. “Wonnie I couldn’t have stayed away if I tried” He said with a small laugh, “not that I wanted too. I was under your spell the minute you yelled at me.” He winked at his tall boyfriend who rolled his eyes at him. “Oh god I got a weird one.” He said with a fake whine as Hoseok started laughing again. “You definitely have me Wonnie.” He said with a gentle tug on their connected hands. Hyungwon smiled the entire walk home.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

Hyungwon leaned against a tree waiting. His hair was no longer blonde and had been dyed black. He wore his school uniform and gazed around watching. After a few minutes he heard someone, “Wonnie!” He felt his lips break out in to a smile. A muscular male jogged towards him. His hair was blonde now almost as if they’d switched colors. Hyungwon leaned off the tree making a tsk noise, “You’re late Hoseokkie.” Hyungwon frowned at him. His boyfriend laughed and hugged the tall male, “I’m sorry Wonnie practice ran late!” Hyungwon sniffed but finally wrapped his arms around the other. “I missed you.” Hyungwon murmured it against Hoseok’s ear. A few seconds later they ended their embrace. Hoseok smiled a gummy smile at his boyfriend. Stepping close he brushed his lips gently against Hyungwon’s. “I always miss you Wonnie.” He whispered. Hyungwon cupped Hoseok’s face and pressed his lips against his again. “Then don’t make me wait next time!” He fake huffed and started walking off. He heard Hoseok whining behind him before the jock ran up beside Hyungwon to hold his hand. Hyungwon intertwined their fingers and smiled. “Hey when is Changkyun’s surprise party again?” Hyungwon had a tendency to forget these things. Luckily Hoseok would usually remember and if not their short friend would! Kihyun remembered everything. Hoseok tapped his chin with his free hand, “In about an hour I think.” He looked at Hyungwon after speaking. “Hey Wonnie did you remember to bring the gift?” Hoseok narrowed his eyes as his boyfriend looked around while patting himself. He winced before looking at Hoseok, “Um...I think it’s still in my room actually.” Hoseok stared at him before laughing. “Well Wonnie good thing you have such long legs because we have to hurry.” He tugged on their clasped hands so that his taller boyfriend would hurry along. Hyungwon groaned in fake annoyance as he was pulled along. 

Hyungwon and Hoseok have been together for about 5 months now. They spent as much time together as they could. Both grateful for the other in many ways. Hyungwon had even started letting other students in to his social life. He was more friendly to his classmates and was even friendly with the rest of the basketball team. His parents seemed happy with the changes that had taken place as even they noticed a change in their son. Jungwoo had learned to stay away and they suffered no more trouble with Hyungwon’s old school. 

Hoseok stopped at a crosswalk with Hyungwon, still happily holding his hand. He glanced at the tall male beside him and smiled wide. Hyungwon sensed his look and glanced at his boyfriend, “What are you grinning at?” He said with an eyebrow raise. Hoseok studied him for a second as the light changed for them to walk. “Wonnie” Hoseok looked serious now, “Wonnie I love you.” Hyungwon froze and stared at the jock. He saw his boyfriend start grinning before he began jogging across the crosswalk. “Hey wait I was going to say it first!” Hyungwon yelled at his boyfriend who was laughing, “Shin Hoseok come back here!” Hyungwon ran off after his boyfriend who had turned around to jog backwards while laughing still. Hyungwon tried to look grumpy but he finally smiled at his boyfriend. “Hoseokkie I love you too.” He called out and smiled even more when his boyfriend had stopped jogging to wait for him. They intertwined their fingers again and began walking the trek back to Hyungwon’s house. Both insanely happy with the turn of events.

—————————————————————-

“Hyunwoo did you get the cake?” Kihyun asked while hanging another streamer from the ceiling. The male in question came through the door carrying a box from a bakery as well as candles. “Yes Ki I got the cake.” His warm voice responded. Kihyun smiled at his handiwork, looking around at all the pretty streamers hanging from the ceiling. He turned to look at Hyunwoo who had placed the cake box on the table. He knew Kihyun was going to inspect it. Hyunwoo looked up and over at Kihyun who was still standing on a chair. Kihyun raised his arms and waved his hands at Hyunwoo. The taller male smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Kihyun to gently set him on his feet on the floor. Kihyun smiled in both shyness and amusement at Hyunwoo so readily helping him down. “Hyunwoo have I told you you’re a bit of a softie?” Kihyun said while playfully batting his eyelashes. Hyunwoo snorted and pinched Kihyun’s cheek, “Only for you.” He leaned and kissed Kihyun on the nose before the shorter male swatted at him. “Aish we’re supposed to be working here.” Kihyun huffed as if he hadn’t started the whole thing. Hyunwoo chuckled and watched Kihyun puttering around the living room in Hyunwoo’s house. They’d planned it there as it was bigger than Kihyun’s and easier to convince Changkyun to come over too. Apparently Kihyun nagged when Changkyun made messes. Kihyun couldn’t even deny that honestly. 

After a moment Kihyun realized Hyunwoo was still standing where he left him, watching a Kihyun with interest. “Hey what are you doing?” Kihyun said with a grouchy look on his face. Hyunwoo laughed and walked over to Kihyun, lifting his hands to cradle the shorter male’s face. “I’m watching you stress out even though everything you do always ends up perfect.” Hyunwoo said quietly. Amused at how hard Kihyun blushed. “Not everything.” Kihyun muttered and tried to hold back his smile. Hyunwoo chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against Kihyun’s. Kihyun’s eyes slid closed and he kissed Hyunwoo back with all the affection in his body. He raised his hands to place them over Hyunwoo’s. “I love you Ki.” Hyunwoo murmured softly as his thumbs stroked Kihyun’s jaw. “I love you too Hyunwoo.” Kihyun said with a shy blush on his face again. He kept his hands on top of Hyunwoo’s and smiled at his boyfriend. Both of them happy they’d met and finally found courage to be together. 

—————————————————————

“Ugh Changkyun is taking forever.” Jooheon whined. He was standing by Minhyuk outside a convenience store. Minhyuk glanced at Jooheon and laughed. “Honey just be patient okay?” Minhyuk cooed at him and saw the grumpy male smile for a second. “Hey Min?” Jooheon finally spoke after a minute of silence. Minhyuk was people watching before he looked at Jooheon again, “What’s up Honey?” He asked. Jooheon seemed uncomfortable so Minhyuk waited for the other to quit shuffling. “What would you say if, hypothetically speaking, if maybe-“ Jooheon was trying to communicate and seemed terrified still, “Maybe if people asked we could..Uh.. say we’re..dating?” Minhyuk was pretty sure Jooheon was never going to finish his sentence so when he did he was shocked. It never occurred to Minhyuk that they’d never officially asked each other out. They just were together in their minds so it didn’t seem important. Minhyuk blinked a couple times. Had someone asked? He turned to face Jooheon who was definitely not looking at Minhyuk right now. His face was blushing and he was still shifting from foot to foot. “Honeybee, my honey” Minhyuk replied, “We can say we’re married as long as we’re together” Jooheon looked at Minhyuk with a smile but Minhyuk could still see hesitation in his eyes. He reached over and took the orange haired male’s hand in his, “Jooheon you’re the only one I want to be with” Minhyuk smiled shyly, “We’re definitely boyfriends.” He squeezes his hand. Jooheon’s grin was infectious and Minhyuk mirrored the large smile. 

The sound of a door brought their attention to Changkyun who walked up carrying some obscure bag of chips. He looked at their hands and chuckled, “You adorable idiots” He waved the bag, “Got the last one.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the male. Jooheon glanced at his phone with a grimace. They were going to be late at this rate. Kihyun would kill them. “Don’t forget me.” Jooheon said to a very confused looking Minhyuk. He grabbed the bag of chips from a startled Changkyun and ran off down the sidewalk towards Hyunwoo’s. “HEY.” Minhyuk watched Changkyun chase after him and he laughed as he began strolling after them.


End file.
